


Spells Aren't The Only Magic You Use

by yaxuxi



Series: Hinata Shouyo's Adventures At Hogwarts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Body Worship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quidditch, The ages are whack, a bit of it, a lot of shenanigans, also trouble begins !, cute first year haikyuu characters yuuusss, hinata centric, idk yet, kuroo n bokuto treat hinata like their son, or a lot of it?, the real gay begins chapter 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts can be a welcoming place to its children, but unwelcoming to the darkness that attempts to destroy the light. Hinata feels like he has to carry the world on his shoulders, but Kuroo and Bokuto are there every step of the way. It's not easy to follow your heart and figure out if you're in love when the manifestation of evil is after you and your family. Hearts torn apart and mended by the same hand, the string of fate broken, and the blurring line of good vs bad will test Hinata Shouyou every step of the way towards saving the world he only recently entered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm A What?!

It was cold. Hinata wrapped a thin blanket around his shivering body. Hinata rubbed his hands together, desperately trying to regain the warmth he had lost.

He smiled at the small little cupcake in front of him. He had spent all of today working to get enough money to go and buy this cupcake for himself with the words, “Happy 11th birthday!” written on it. It was June 21st; otherwise known as: Hinata’s birthday. Well, it would be the 21st in 1 minute.

Hinata stared at the clock expectantly. The minute the handle turned to the 12, he let a little clap out and blew the candles out.

_I wish my life changes for the better this year._

Who knew wishes actually worked?

Hinata sat in the attic, the only place he felt comfortable in at the orphanage. No one had remembered his birthday.

So, he sat with Kiki, the chocolate lab, in the attic. Hinata was working on sewing a small children’s book together; it was his job at the orphanage. So, he did his job dutifully because if he did, that meant he got dinner.

It had been a few weeks since he turned 11. It was August 28. The sun had gone, and the moon came to reign the night. Hinata drew the curtains and huddled underneath the blanket with Kiki, shaking.The cold drafts were even worse up here, but there wasn’t space in the rooms.

Hinata was nodding off to sleep, when he heard a loud sound that sounded like a clap of thunder. When he opened his eyes, he almost had a double take. A man with spiky blonde hair stood in the middle of his attic, looking around, a confused look on his faces.

Hinata rubbed his eyes and looked again. He was still there.

“Um….are you Hinata?” The man asked in a quiet voice, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Hinata wordlessly nodded, still shocked.

“I’m Ukai,” The man walked forward, hand extended. Hinata warily shook it.

“Firstly, I need to ask you something. As you were growing up, do you remember odd happenings around you?” Ukai crouched so he could be eye level with the small boy, who looked slightly scared.

Hinata cocked his head to the side, deep in thought. “….odd?”

“Mhm. Things like, when you didn’t like something, it stopped or something happened to it or the person causing it? Or when you really wanted something or got really angry, things started going haywire around?”

“Oh. Yeah!” Hinata enthusiastically nodded his head, thinking back to when the heads of Natsu’s Barbie dolls had popped off because he had gotten very angry with his childhood friend.

“I don’t really know how to say this but….those happened for a reason,” Ukai’s voice softened.

Hinata cocked his head to the other side. “What do you mean?”

“YerawizardHinata,” Ukai said, all in one breath.

“What?”

“I said,” Ukai took a deep breath, “You’re a wizard, Hinata.”

“I’M A WHAT?” Hinata bolted up, dropping the blanket.

“Shhhh, you’ll wake the entire bloody neighborhood up!” Ukai pulled the boy closer to him.

“You heard me. You’re a wizard. Your mother and father both were wizards.”

“You can’t expect me to believe that,” Hinata crossed his arms, staring at the man defiantly.

“What can’t you believe?” Ukai rolled his eyes, slightly frustrated. “That wizards exist or that you are one?”

“That wizards exist!” Hinata looked ready to stomp his foot and go into diva mode.

“Fine. I’ll prove it to you,” Ukai grumbled, yanking his wand out of his back pocket.

“Watch carefully,” Ukai directed Hinata’s attention to his wand tip. “Lumos,” Ukai whispered.

Hinata gasped as the small wand emitted enough light to illuminate the entire room. His eyes sparkled, his mouth hanging open as he stared in awe at the ball of light.

“Okay, I believe you,” Hinata still cast a suspicious glance at Ukai, “but, why now?”

“Because you recently turned 11! That’s the age a wizard goes to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Meaning, you!” Ukai grinned at the boy.

“Well, I guess I’ll go along with you. Not like this orphanage holds much hope for me,” Hinata rubbed Kiki behind the ears, quickly draping the blanket over the dog.

Ukai didn’t think the small boy would agree to go so quickly. Could life be that bad for him right now?

“Well, first we need to go somewhere to get your supplies. Oh, right! Here’s the list of stuff you need. I lost your official acceptance letter a while ago, but I have the supply list!” Ukai handed Hinata a small roll of parchment paper.

Hinata glanced at the paper, nearly dropping it. These were the oddest supplies he had ever seen.

**_First-year students will require:_ **

**Uniform:**

➢ Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

➢ One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

➢ One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

➢ One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

** Books: **

➢ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

➢ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot ➢ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

➢ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch ➢ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

➢ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

➢ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

➢ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment: **

➢ 1 Wand

➢ 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

➢ 1 set of glass or crystal phials

➢ 1 telescope

➢ 1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

“Brass scales….? Cauldron? What’s transfiguration?” Hinata looked up at Ukai with curious eyes.

Ukai smiled, thinking back to when he was a first year at Hogwarts, fascinated by the magic world.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find out all about when you get to Hogwarts. Now, we have some shopping to do! Grab onto my hand. I got a sweet ride waiting for us outside.” Hinata felt his heart thumping in his chest.

He was excited.

Change had come.


	2. Diagon Alley & New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets his wand, and he meets the troublesome part 2 and 3 of the new golden trio! trouble is sure to ensue when they finally get to Hogwarts

Hinata and Ukai stood in front of some place called the Leaky Cauldron. Hinata stuck close to Ukai as he confidently strode in, not a care in the world.

“Oi! Ukai! This a new student?” A woman with blonde hair cut in a bob called out, the bangles on her wrist jingling as she waved.

“Yeah! His name’s Hinata, a first year!” Ukai ruffled Hinata’s year, an easy going smile on his face.

“No way! _The_ Hinata?” The woman gaped at Hinata.

Hinata looked away, having no clue what she was talking about. Over him, Ukai gave Saeko a ‘ _don’t_ _talk_ _about_ _it_ ‘ look and took Hinata to the back entrance.

They went through the back door and came to face a daunting brick wall. _It’s_ _a_ _dead_ _end_ , Hinata thought, glancing to the left and right. Then, Ukai did something strange. He took the umbrella he had been carrying around, went three bricks up, two across, and then tapped 3 times with appropriate pauses.

And then something even stranger happened. Hinata gasped as the bricks moved away one by one, to reveal a bustling market square of sorts. His eyes widened in amazement.

Little girls and boys ran around, giggling as their capes flew behind them and waving their wands around. A sweet aroma of a mixture of chocolate and cinnamon wafted through the air. You could feel the magic in the air.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Hinata,” Ukai’s hand rested on Hinata’s shoulder. He steered the boy towards a small café, sitting him down on the chair.

“Wait here. Headmaster gave me permission to go get your money for you. I’ll go pick it up so we can buy your supplies.” Hinata nodded, still staring around in awe.

Ukai grinned, walking away so he could quickly grab the money from Gringotts.

Hinata bought his knees to his chest and his head swiveled around, drinking in his surroundings. A small boy with a mop of brunette hair and sparkling eyes caught his attention. He was jabbering away to his friend, waving his hands around animatedly. A multitude of band aids were wrapped around his fingers and a few littered his face as well. Hinata wondered how he had gotten all those.

The next people who catch his attention are a large group of people with shiny silver hair. A small boy, who had owl like eyes, ran around excitedly, the tails of his long robes flying out behind him. He was carrying a silver owl, who let out a hoot once in a while, which the boy mimicked with happiness. Hinata giggled when the boy’s eyes widened after the owl hooted very loudly. The silver hair boy turned to another boy with slightly curly black hair, saying something and jumping up and down to show his excitement. The other boy just smiled and shook his head.

Hinata was so caught up in his people watching, he didn’t realize Ukai had come back.

“…..-inata? Hinata?” Ukai waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face.

“Huh? Oh, right! Shopping!” Hinata sprung up, excitement filling his features.

“Well, let’s go!” Hinata latched onto Ukai’s outstretched hand, eager to get all his magic supplies.

After 20 minutes of shopping, all Hinata had yet to buy was his wand and a pet.

Hinata stood in front Ollivanders, a little nervous. He would get a wand. _A_ _wand_. _Him_. 

Hinata took a deep breath and walked in. The little bell jingled, and an old man whirled around, his glasses nearly falling off.

“Hello, hello. Who do we have here….?” The man smiled, walking up to the counter.

“I’m Hinata Shouyo! I’m here to get a wand!” Hinata bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, energy practically oozing off him.

Ukai stood behind him, leaning against the door.

“Oh, really? Let’s see, hmmmm,” The man glanced up at the long cabinets, before finally pulling one out, “here, try this one out.”

Hinata caught the wand that the man had thrown in his direction. He stared at it, not sure what to do.

“Um….?”

“Oh, right. Just give it a little wave!” So, Hinata did. And then 5 light bulbs in the room exploded.

“Yikes! It certainly is not your wand!” The man snatched it away mumbling, “Guess it wasn’t dragon heartstring.”

“Perhaps it is this one. It would certainly make sense, with your heritage and all.” The man threw another one to him.

“Huh?” Hinata nearly dropped the wand, confused at the heritage statement.

“Nothing. Just wave it,” The man snapped.

This time, when Hinata waved it, a powerful vortex of wind surrounded him. It felt warm, yet cool at the same time. Hinata gaped at the wand, amazed.

Ukai knocked him on the head, smiling. “It’s not your wand that has this power. It’s you. You just needed to find the right partner.”

"This wand is quite special! It's a very rare one too, not many people can use it well. It has a phoenix feather in the core. Take care of the wand, and the wand will take care of you, boy," The wand maker's eyes had a certain sparkle to them as he handed the wand over to Hinata.

Hinata bought the wand, a small smile on his face the entire time.

They hustled over to the Magical Menagerie. “Go on kid. You can choose any pet you want. Unless you want an owl, the emporium’s that way,” Ukai gently pushed Hinata into the store.

But a certain cat had already caught Hinata’s eye. Her name was Sapphire. And rightly named so. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled, jumping out amongst her pristine white coat.

“Ukai! I want her,” Hinata pointed, murmuring words of amazement as he slowly petted the cat. Ukai smiled.

Sapphire it is.

 

“Alright kid. You remember the station number, right?”

“Yep! It’s 9 ¾ !” Hinata grinned, tightening his hold on his cart.

“Good! Now I gotta go, but I’ll see you at Hogwarts! Sooner than you think,” Ukai ruffled the boy’s hair, and with a loud crack, he disappeared.

Now all Hinata had to do was get to his platform. Which turned out to be harder than he thought. Hinata groaned, standing in the middle of platform 9 and 10 with a bewildered expression. It’s like platform 9 ¾ didn’t even exist!

His attention turned to a family of silver haired people. It’s the same people from Diagon alley!

The mother was hugging the small boy from earlier that day. This time the boy didn’t look super excited. In fact, he looked slightly nervous. Hinata edged over to them, waiting for one of them to realize he was there. The mother noticed first.

“Oh, are you a first year at Hogwarts too?” She asked, eyes crinkling as she smiled. She must smile a lot.

“Um, yes! I was hoping you knew where platform 9 ¾ was?”

“Dear, just watch these hooligans! And copy them. Also, this is my son, Bokuto Koutarou,” The boy waved, a large grin on his face.

“My name’s Hinata Shouyo. Pleased to meet you,” Hinata inclined his head, and directed his attention to the group of 3 boys who looked similar to Bokuto.

“Just watch us, Kou! And random ginger kid?” The eldest one called out, settling his gaze on Hinata. Hinata waved shyly, a hesitant smile on his face.

The boys let out an animalistic shriek and sprinted towards the wall of the arch at full speed. Hinata gasped, waiting for them to crash. But they didn’t. They slipped straight through it. Hinata’s mouth dropped open.

“Your turn, Kou,” The mother kissed Bokuto one last time, nudging him towards the arch.

Bokuto grinned, and saluted Hinata. “See you on the other side Shouyo!” Bokuto whooped and ran through the wall.

Hinata’s heart was beating fast. He felt nervous. He wished he had a mom or dad to comfort him. What he didn’t expect was warms arms engulfing him.

“Good luck Shouyo! Take care of my Kou. And take care of yourself,” Mrs.Bokuto smiled down at him, her cheeks a rosy pink.

Hinata nodded, took a deep breath, and sprinted straight at the wall. Even though he knew you could pass through, he still braced himself for impact. His eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath as he stared at the scene in front of him.

A large train, painted in beautiful colors of black, red, and gold, stood still in front of him. The smoke billowed from the front, children milled about, and once again, Hinata could _feel_ the magic in the air.

“You made it Shouyo!” Bokuto grinned, clapping a hand on Hinata’s small back.

“Yeah, I did Bokuto-“

“Nope, nope, nope! Call me Kou! All my friends do!” He also had small little crinkles around his eyes. Did everyone in the Bokuto family smile a lot?

Hinata followed Bokuto to a cozy little compartment in the train after putting their baggage away. Bokuto pounced onto the seat, laying down.

“Ah man, I’m so hungry but I ain’t got the money to get good stuff,” Bokuto groaned, pulling a small finger sandwich out of his pocket. It was smushed, and honestly, very sad looking.

Just then, the trolley car knocked on the door. “Dearies, would you like to buy any food?”

“No, we-“

“Yes! However much I can get with this!” Hinata pulled a fistful of galleons out, making Bokuto’s mouth drop open in amazement.

After the trolley left, they proceeded to stuff their faces with chocolate.

“Shucks, Shouyo! I didn’t know you were bloody rich!”

Bokuto threw a jelly bean into his mouth, cheeks tinted red from all the fast eating.

Hinata shrugged, and proceeded to munch on a small chocolate frog.

When all of a sudden, the door to the compartment flew open, revealing a boy who was huffing and puffing.

“Can….I…..sit….here?” He asked, practically dying. Hinata and Bokuto quickly nodded, not wanting the boy to collapse on them.

“Sorry!” The boy scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou!”

The boy stuck his hand out for them to shake one by one.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! You can call me Kou!” With every word Bokuto said, he reminded Hinata of an owl more and more.

“And you? Hello? Shrimpy?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m Hinata Shouyo! And I’m not that short for my age!” Hinata stuck his tongue out.

“Well, you’re pretty short and you have flaming orange hair!” Kuroo let out a laugh.

“So, what pets did you guys get?” Hinata leaned forward, his chocolate frog long forgotten. He felt so comfortable amongst these two.

“Oh, oh! I got a silver owl! His name is Humphrey!” Bokuto grinned, not noticing the chocolate stains on his face.

“Of course you would get an owl!” Hinata laughed, sharing a look with Kuroo.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto glared at Kuroo and Hinata, crossing his arms.

“Nothing,” Kuroo held back his laughter,” but, I got a black cat with these totally awesome bright yellow eyes I love him! His name’s Topaz!”

“Oh, I got a cat too! Her name’s Sapphire! She has this amazing white fur and her eyes are like this bright blue it’s totally guwaaahh!” Hinata waved his hands around, excitement pouring out of him and affecting the other two boys.

The three chattered away for the next hour or so like they were old friends, talking about their excitement and the nervousness they felt. In that time, Kuroo and Bokuto also explained the House system to Hinata, who was curious about all aspects related to magic and Hogwarts.

An hour later, their door flew open again. A tall boy with cropped blonde hair and headphones around his neck, stood there, looking at them distastefully.

“The prefects told me to tell you to get your robes on. We’re almost to Hogwarts,” And with that, the boy shut the door and strode away, nose lifted in the air.

“Yikes! Someone’s got a stick up their butt!” Kuroo whispered, and the three boys collapsed in giggles.

But they got their robes on, which became a mess.

The edge of hinata’s ring got stuck on Kuroo’s robe, and then his earing got stuck on Bokuto’s robe, and then they all collapsed. It took them a solid 10-15 minutes just to get their bloody robes on.

By the end, Hinata couldn’t stop laughing and they were red in the face.

It was nice to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they finally get to Hogwarts!! Yay!! That's when the real shenanigans begin! Come say hi @ fluffyhinata (tumblr)


	3. Gryffindor, House of the Brave

Hinata walked into the large castle, flanked by Kuroo and Bokuto. All three were soaking wet. To be more exact, all of the first years were soaking wet. It had been storming, so the boat ride over to the castle had been quite rocky. Hinata still felt slightly sick from it.

“Hinata look!” Bokuto gasped, pointing at a painting of a knight. It was moving! Hinata gaped at it, amazed. Hogwarts was amazing. Kuroo had thrown an arm around Hinata, pointing out the various things that amazed them as they walked through the castle. Bokuto swore up and down that he just saw the piece of armor in the corner move.

“Hello first years! How was the boat ride over?” A beautiful woman with long silver hair stood in front of them. They all murmured their answers, no one too enthusiastic about being soaking wet.

“Exaresco!” She said loudly, pointing her wand at them. Hinata flinched, but all he felt was hot air then nothing. He looked down to see his clothes all dry, an amazed smile spreading across his face.

“Guwaaaahhh! That was amazing!” Hinata jumped up and down, eyes bright as he stared at the woman, who let out a small laugh.

“I’m glad you think so. My name is Alisa, and I’m the head of Gryffindor. I also teach transfiguration. I look forward to seeing you all in my classes this year. Now follow me to the main hall.”

The horde of first years followed her to the front of the biggest set of double doors Hinata had seen in his entire life. The wood of the doors was intricately carved to depict beautiful flowers and vines coiling up the sides. Alisa pushed the door open, and they shuffled in. An even more beautiful sight greeted them inside. Hundreds of students turned to face them, whooping and excited murmuring filling the hall.

But Hinata’s gaze was looking straight up. The night sky was beautiful, the stars twinkling down at them. Lit candles hung in the air, the flame waving as if there was a slight wind up there.

“They bewitch the ceiling to look like that,” Kuroo whispered when he saw the awe induced look on Hinata’s face. Hinata absentmindedly nodded, not really paying attention. His gaze settled on the row of teachers, he assumed, sitting in the front.

The first years went over to the front, talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. A small hat sat on a stool smack in the center. All of a sudden, the hat started talking. It introduced itself as the Sorting Hat. And then started singing a song, which most of the older students sand along to. Hinata stared, amazed at the sight in front of him. This was just so guwwaaah.

“Let’s begin the Sorting ceremony!” Hinata watched as the first years went up one by one, putting the hat on and waiting for their house to be called. Some looked overjoyed by their houses, others looked miserable.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” A small, freckly boy walked up, looking rather nervous.

“Hufflepuff!” Cheers erupted from the table with the yellow flag.

“Tsukishima Kei!” It was the blonde boy from the train!

“Slytherin!” His table let out whistles, the clapping seeming never ending.

“Bokuto Koutarou!” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo and Hinata, then walked up.

“Gryffindor!” It almost immediately said. Hinata zoned out till Kuroo’s name was called.

“Kuroo Tetsurou!” Kuroo ruffled Hinata’s hair before walking up.

“Gryffindor!” Roars and cheers erupted. Bokuto high fived Kuroo, and they both caught Hinata’s eye. Kuroo mouthed, ‘ you better be in Gryffindor shortie.’ Hinata stuck his tongue out in response.

Finally, Hinata’s name was called. Of course, he would be the last one.

“Hinata Shouyo!” A sort of hush fell over the Great Hall. The last first year.

Hinata put the hat on, nervousness making his limbs go numb. Suddenly, the hat started talking to him.

_Oh ho ho, an ambitious one, aren’t you? Maybe Slytherin is the one for you. But wait, there’s the heart of a lion and you seem to be quite cunning. A difficult choice, this one._

_I want to be in Gryffindor, I want to be in Gryffindor, I want to be in Gryffindor,_ Hinata chanted in his head.

_Gryffindor, eh? Fine by me!_

“Gryffindor!” Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Hinata walked over there, his cheeks painted a slight red from happiness. Bokuto and Kuroo beckoned him over, huge grins on their faces.

“I knew you’d be with us!” Kuroo swung an arm around his shoulders as Hinata sat down next to them. Bokuto sat across from them, sitting in between a grumpy looking guy and a very tall boy with a mop of silver hair.

“I’m Haiba Lev!” The tall one said, a large smile on his face.

“My name’s Kageyama Tobio,” The other one said, staring at his plate with fury. What did the plate do to him?

“I’m Hinata Shouyo!” All of a sudden, someone’s hands covered his eyes.

“Bro, leave Hinata alone!” Bokuto called out, smacking the hands away from Hinata. Bro…?

Hinata looked up and came face to face with an older boy who looked very similar to Bokuto. Next to the boy, was the boy. Wait, what?

“Hinata, these are my older brothers. They’re twins. That one’s Haru and that one’s Mei,” The boys waved, identical grins on their faces.

"Hey Hinata! Make sure our little brother doesn't make too much of a fool of himself this year," Hinata nodded, a small smile on his face.

They looked like older versions of Bokuto, but instead of having their hair slicked back, it was down and flopping all over the place. Hinata gulped and meekly waved, not sure how to act around the older students. Haru (not sure might be Mei) grinned, and ruffled Hinata’s hair before the two walked backed to their seats.

“Hey, where’s the food?” Two equally confused faces looked back at him. Lev shrugged, idly twisting the fork in his hands.

“Let the feast begin!” All of a sudden, the empty platters in front of him filled with enough to feed an army. Burgers, chicken legs, lovely looking tarts, fountains of fondue, everything was here! Everyone started grabbing and Hinata did too. He had his eye on a delicious slice of pizza.

Hinata felt warm all over after the feast was over. He was so full he could barely walk. He lulled between Kuroo and Bokuto as they followed the horde of Gryffindors. Hinata wasn’t sure where they were going, but he predicted it was the dorms. It was time for sleep, and they all had a long day ahead of them.

“First years please follow me to the dorms! I will only tell you the password once so make sure you remember it!” A boy with blonde hair and piercings called out, waving his hand in the air.

Hinata picked up the pace, not wanting to miss the password. They came to a stop in front of a painting of a fat woman dressed in a pink dress. All of a sudden, the lady let out a gasp.

“My, my! So many new faces!” Hinata gaped. The paintings here could talk?!

“Listen up! The password is Gingiberi! You better remember it!” The painting swung inwards, and the first years filed in, gasps of amazement filling the dorms.

“My name’s Terushima! I’m your prefect this year!” Terushima gave them a toothy grin, showing a glimpse of his tongue piercing.

“I really don’t know why they made you a prefect,” A bald boy slid down the banisters, snorting. He swung an arm around Terushima, smirking.

"You’re just jealous, Tanaka,” Terushima snickered, poking Tanaka in the side. Another boy with slicked back brown hair and a tuft of blonde hair appeared, a joyous look on his face.

“Us? Jealous? No way!” Tanaka flicked Terushima in the forehead with his free hand. Terushima shook his head and paid heed to us instead.

“Right! The password changes every week and it’ll be posted on that bulletin board!” Tanaka, eager to help, pointed at the board behind him.

“Girls dorms are up there and boys are on that side! Boys cannot go to the girls, and vice versa! Understood?” Murmurs of agreement went around, and after a few words, they headed to the dorms.

“Oh, your suitcases are in your rooms! Also, your room assignments are on small little boards outside the rooms!” Terushima called out before turning to entertain the two boys from earlier.

Hinata grinned, quickly running up the winding staircase to the rooms. He hoped he was sharing a room with Bokuto and Kuroo! The three of them ran to check their room assignments, high fiving when they realized they were in the same room. Along with Lev and Kageyama from dinner earlier that night.

Hinata entered their room, amazement making his mouth drop open. Five large beds took up most of the room, and their respective luggage had been dropped next to beds. Hinata ran to his, eager for a good nights sleep. They changed and flopped into bed, exhaustion settling into their bones.

“G’night Shouyo….Kou……” A sleepy Kuroo mumbled, eyes closing as he nodded off to sleep. Bokuto mumbled something similar, and in a few minutes, the two were asleep.

But Hinata on the other hand, was wide awake. Hinata kept thinking about today. Had he made the right decision? Was coming to Hogwarts the right choice? What about all the children at the wor – orphanage he had left behind? Were they suffering? God knows what was happening to them. Why was he given an easy way out of that life? Hinata rolled over, mind plagued with worries. Eventually, around 3 am, Hinata drifted off to sleep. Only to be greeted with nightmares.

Hinata woke himself up earlier than everyone on purpose. He couldn’t let them see what was on his body as he changed. So Hinata woke up earlier than everyone at 6:30 am and changed into his new robes. It took him a while to get his tie on, but he got it done. Hinata slid his wand into his robe pockets, and sat on his bed, waiting for Bokuto and Kuroo to wake up.

Eventually, they slowly stirred, sleepily getting their clothes on. Kuroo sluggishly flopped onto Hinata’s bed after he was done, eyes dropping shut. Bokuto did the same moments later, his foot practically in Hinata’s lap as he laid there. Hinata let out a little giggle, but let them stay.

“OYE FIRST YEARS! YOUR CLASS SCHEDULES ARE DOWN HERE! HURRY UP!” Terushima’s voice wound up the stairs and floated into their room. Hinata shoved Kuroo and Bokuto awake, practically dragging the two downstairs.

“I hope we have the same classes!” Bokuto linked arms with Hinata, and Kuroo did the same on his right.

“Yeah! That’d be awesome!”

“Mhm, I think so too!” Hinata smiled gleefully.

And looks like luck was on their side once again.

“Our classes are together!” Hinata jumped up and down, the paper with the schedule clenched in his hands.

“SCOOOOOOORE!” Bokuto was jumping up and down as well, but he was much louder than Hinata.

“Oye, Kou! No need to be so loud in the morning!” Kuroo whacked Bokuto on the head, stifling a yawn with his hand.

“We have Defense Against the Dark Arts last! Dang, I wish it was earlier,” Bokuto pouted.

The three of them had left the dorms and were now seated at their house table, eating breakfast. Hinata munched on his toast, looking over his schedule thoughtfully.

“We have flying lessons? Like on brooms?” Hinata’s eyes sparkled, looking at Kuroo and Bokuto with excitement.

“Oh, right! You haven’t flown before! I have special permission because my brothers are on the quidditch team so I get to be on it too! At least as a backup,” Bokuto grinned, clearly pumped to be on the team.

“No way! Me too,” Kuroo said. Hinata looked between the two, confused.

“Quidditch?” “It’s a game! You can come watch ours, but one of the teachers will explain later,” Bokuto said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Hinata smiled, but he felt slightly left out. They would both be on the same team, while Hinata only got to come watch. Well, that was fine. Completely fine.

 

Their first class was flying lessons. Hinata stood next to his broom awkwardly, zoned out and not listening to their teacher ramble on. Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t have this class with him because they were off at some meeting for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Their team had a meeting today, slytherin had theirs tomorrow, and so on. Finally, the teacher told them to stick their hand out over the broom and say ‘accio’.

“Accio!” The broom flew up into Hinata’s hand. Hinata stared at the broom, amazed. Magic was so guwaah! 

“Now, get on it and push off! I’ll be gone for a bit because the headmaster is calling for me so don’t do anything dangerous!” The teacher scurried away, clearly annoyed that she had to leave.

“Who’re you?” A boy with spiky red hair peered at him. He also had on a slytherin tie and robes.

“Leave him alone. Gryffindor flies like him aren’t worth our time,” Another slytherin boy was hovering off the ground with a haughty expression on his face.

“What did you just say?” Hinata growled, agitated.

“Gryffindors like you, who aren’t even on the quidditch team aren’t worth our time. Anyways, your entire house is just filled with useless players,” The boy sneered, his short black hair swishing in the wind. Rage filled Hinata. Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t useless!

“Take that back!” Hinata lunged towards him, but the boy flew higher.

“Make me,” He retorted, in a teasing tone. And then the boy flew away. Hinata stood there apprehensively, not sure if he could follow. He had never even flown on a broom before! But his pride and protecting Gryffindor’s pride was on the line here.

Hinata kicked off the ground and followed the boy. Hinata wobbled a few times, the wind whipping his robes around.

“What? Big words but you can’t even fly?” The boy laughed, speeding up.

“Shut up!” Hinata grumbled, mimicking the boy and leaning forward to go faster.

“Also, don’t you want this back?” The boy’s voice had taken a devilish tone. Hinata stared at the silver bracelet in his hands with a horrified look. That was his bracelet!

“Give it back!” Hinata sped up, this time right behind the boy, fury emanating from him. They were flying by the castles now, and students had noticed, pointing up at them.

“Then…..go get it!” The boy cackled and chucked the bracelet out in front of him.

Hinata’s eyes never left the bracelet as he sped forward arm outstretched for it. Hinata swooped through arcs and hurtled towards the ground, following the bracelet with his eyes. Finally, he caught it. Just as Hinata was about to crash into the grass, Hinata pulled his broom up and hovered slowly back down. Just as he climbed off the broom, a booming voice broke the silence.

“HINATA OF GRYFFINDOR AND USHIJIMA OF SLYTHERIN GO SPEAK TO YOUR HEADS IMMEDIATELY! AND USHIJIMA YOUR CAPTAIN WILL BE ALERTED OF THIS!” Hinata yelped, and immediately ran for Alisa’s office. What had he just done?

Hinata hesitantly knocked on her door. A moment later, it swung open and closed after Hinata slipped in.

“Hinata, take a seat,” Her quiet voice rang out, echoing in the large room. Hinata took a seat, his right leg jumping up and down.

“Why were you flying around the castle grounds? You do know that is forbidden, yes?”

“B-but that slytherin boy insulted the Gryffindor team! And then he stole my bracelet. So I had to get it back!” The smile that appeared on Alisa's face shocked Hinata. It almost looked like she was _pleased_ by his answer. 

“Yes, I saw all of that. Amazing, for someone who’s never flown before. Just what we need,” A smirk was playing on Alisa’s lips.

“W-what do you mean?” Hinata had leaned forward unconsciously.

“What I’m saying is, I am very impressed by your flying skills. You’re a diamond in the rough.”

“For what?” “We’ve been looking for someone to fill the role permanently on the Gryffindor team and I think you’re the right man for it,” She laced her fingers together, a triumphant grin adorning her features.

“What role?” Hinata’s heart thumped against his chest uncomfortably. His blood rushed as he thought about the wind whipping him about and the feel of the broom under his hands. Would he get to do that again?

“I want _you_ as the Gryffindor seeker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that!! I'm so excited to write this! My tumblr is: fluffyhinata ( come say hi or ask about updates! )


	4. Quidditch & Senpais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets on the team, Lev is depressed, and of course Tsukishima doesn't like the nickname Yamaguchi chose for him.

Hinata gulped, the nervousness making him tremble. And the silence between him and Alisa as they strode down the hallway didn’t help.

She was taking him to meet the Gryffindor team so he could officially try out today. Him. He would get to try out for something as amazing as the house quidditch team. It had taken him a while to wrap his head around the idea of flying in the air while trying to catch a tiny gold ball while avoiding other things. It had taken Alisa over an hour, some intricately (horrible) drawn visual aids, and 3 coffee breaks to get the idea of quidditch and the rules knocked into his head.

Normally, it was rare for 1st years to be allowed on the team, but this year had _many_ exceptions, as Hinata would later learn.

“Hinata?”

“Yes, m-ma’am?” Hinata stumbled over his words as he reemerged from his thoughts.

“For now,, until you get your own broomstick, I will allow you to use my Firebolt,” Alisa pulled a beautiful broomstick out of the odd shaped package she had been carrying around. The gold on the broom shone in the sunlight filtering in through the castle windows. Hinata’s eyes were the size of saucers as he precariously held the broomstick in his hand. He didn’t know much about them, but he knew this one was _quite_ a nice one.

They were on the field, and Hinata stared up in awe at the people casually milling about in the air on their broomsticks, chatting with a friend or throwing a ball back and forth. The freshly cut grass was a bright green, and peeking out were small white flowers of sort.

Hinata saw Bokuto and Kuroo hovering above the bleachers, laughing about something. His heart panged; he wished he was up there with them as well. Kuroo casually leaned his forearms on the edge of the broom, his pose emitting a sense of ease in the air. Bokuto was leaning to the side, and he gave the same vibe. The two were clearly accustomed to flying.

“Oye! Captain! Ennoshita! _Chik_ - _chik_!” Alisa called out, teasing undertones in the nickname she used. A boy with dark brown hair flew down to them, agitated the minute the words ‘chik-chik’ came out.

“How many times have I told you not to use that nickname?” The captain muttered, running a hand through his hair, which was glistening with sweat.

“Yes, yes, whatever. Anyways, let this pipsqueak join tryouts!” Alisa pushed Hinata forward, who let out an ‘oomph’ as he came to a standstill. His back stung from her push.

“For what position?” He asked, looking Hinata up and down. Hinata avoided his gaze, his cheeks painted a slight red from being stared at.

“Seeker.” Again. That devilish smirk of hers appeared. Hinata gulped, trying to swallow down his nerves. He wanted to fly, but did he, some kid who figured out he was a wizard like 3 days ago, have the right to be on their official house team?

The captain looked flabbergasted. “Seeker? You think this kid’s up for it?”

“Damn right! I saw him flying around the castle today! He has insane potential! Well, I leave him to you, Captain,” Alisa saluted them, and with that, she left.The captain looked over at Hinata and sighed.

“Hey, kid. My name’s Ennoshita Chikara, aka the captain of this team. Nice to meet ya,” Ennoshita stuck his hand out, an easy going smile on his face. Hinata shook it, the trembling stopping as he clenched onto the broom harder.

“Now, seekers try out over there! One of our chasers will be over seeing tryouts. Go and try your best kid.” Ennoshita ruffled his hair before heading off. Hinata took a deep breath, got on the broom, and kicked off in the direction of the seeker’s tryouts. Unknown to him, Bokuto and Kuroo were watching him from the bleachers.

 

Hinata gasped, gulping down the water bottle someone had handed him. He was exhausted. Tryouts were over in an instant, but left an insane toll on his body. He had never gotten the chance to chat with Bokuto or Kuroo. Hinata frowned, taking a seat on the bleachers, waiting for the Captain to announce the team roster.

“Listen up! The team roster will be up in the commons area tomorrow!” Ennoshita grinned and walked away, a boy wearing Ravenclaw robes walking by his side as well. Hinata let out a dissatisfied puff and got up, ready to trudge back to the dorms.

When someone tackled him.

And when he says tackled, he means the person rammed him to the floor, his laughter bubbling out.

“Hinata! You rascal!” Kuroo. Of course.

“You didn’t tell me you got permission to try out!” Bokuto helped him off the ground, a huge smile on his face.

“Well Alisa saw me flying around today and she said I had potential, and um, here I am!” Hinata dusted off his robes, unsure whether the other two would want him on the team.

“YOU GOT SCOUTED BY ALISA?!” The two of them shouted – practically – in his ear. Hinata flinched, nodding.

“That’s insanely awesome Shou!!!” Kuroo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth while Bokuto stupidly grinned in the back.

“I wanna play with you so bad,” Bokuto jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

“I didn’t notice but –“

“What position did you try out for?” Kuroo interrupted Bokuto, curiosity filling his eyes. Bokuto grumbled, crossing his arms. "That was what I was about to  _just_ ask."

“Seeker.”

“YOU GOT SCOUTED FOR SEEKER?!” Hinata covered his ears with his hands, rolling his eyes with a small grin on his face.

He had been worrying for nothing. They did want to play with him.

They were sitting on the sofa chairs in the commons, scrolls and quills out to complete their homework. Bokuto was messing around with his owl, hooting at her and yelling in pleasure when she hooted back. Kuroo was laying on his stomach, staring at the large transfiguration textbook with disdain. Hinata was the exact opposite.

Excitement filled his eyes as he hastily scribbled away at his essay on transfiguration and how it works, its limits, etc. He flipped through the book, absorbing information like a sponge. Kuroo looked over at him, shaking his head with a giggle when he saw how amazed Hinata was simply at the idea of magic.

“First year scrubs! Whatcha doing?” An obnoxious voice came from behind him, causing Hinata to whip around. The bald and short senpai from before!

“Ehhhhh? What’d ya call us?” The bald one scowled. Did he say that out loud? Oh no.

“Sorry senpai, please forgive me!” Hinata bowed, his old habits overcoming him. Hinata had almost forgotten the utmost respect you had to have for your elders at school. Though this magic school was located in London, most students were of Japanese origin (where most wizards originate from) so the senpai thing still goes here. At least, that’s what Ukai told him.

“What did you just call us?” The shorter one looked very threatening. During all this, Kuroo had started crying over his essay.

“S-senpai…?” Hinata shrunk into himself, hoping they weren’t mad.

“SAY IT AGAIN!” This time it was the bald one who yelled out. But they both looked very happy, their eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Senpai!” They jumped over to him, attacking Hinata with a large hug.

“My boy! I’ll treat you next time! You like chocolate frogs? I’ll get ya all the chocolate frogs ya want!” Nishinoya had tears of joy pouring down his face.

“Um, thanks?” Hinata grinned uncertainly, not sure why they were being so nice.

“My name’s Nishinoya! And this baldie over here is Tanaka! We’re third years,” Noya pointed to Tanaka, who let out a growl at the use of the world ‘baldie’.

“My name’s Hinat – “

“Yeah we know! Can’t wait to see you become our seeker. Ya were splendid out there today, probably the best one amongst the people trying out,” Nishinoya elbowed him in the side, winking. Lev, who had also tried out for seeker, was sitting in the corner. The aura around him darkened when he heard Nishinoya’s words, glaring at Hinata, who gulped and looked away.

“Do you really think I stand a chance?” Hinata’s fist tightened around his quill, thinking of tryouts from earlier today. The feeling of the wind in his hair. The swooping sensation in his stomach when he lunged for the snitch. The looks on their faces when he flew straight past them, avoiding their clutches by a hair’s breath. Everything about quidditch was amazing.

“ _Stand_ _a_ _chance?_ Please! You dominated today. Nice one, kiddo,” Tanaka ruffled his hair, grinning.

“See you later Shou!” Their voices rang out as the two hurried to their rooms.

Since when had people started calling him Shou?

 

“Mr.Hinata, Mr.Kuroo, and Mr.Bokuto, for the last time, please stop using this spell to chuck pillows at high speeds at each other!” Their charms teacher called out, frowning.

“Sorry Professor Tsukishima!” The three called out, but went back to doing it when the man turned around.

The boy with glasses from the train sighed, shaking their head at them. “Can’t you three idiots just listen to my brother?”

“Your brother?” Hinata questioned, peeking his head out from underneath a large pile of pillows. Even Kuroo looked puzzled, as he furiously looked back and forth between the professor and him. 

“Yes! Professor Tsukishima is my brother.” Ohhhhh. Right, Tsukishima and Tsukishima! How could Hinata not have realized?

“Idiots,” Tsukishima muttered, before getting back to his partner who was a small, freckly boy.

“Tsukki! Look, I did it!” The boy pointed his wand up, smiling. “Splendid. And how many times have I said not to call me that?” Tsukishima snapped, making Hinata giggle. A cute nickname for a grumpy boy like him.

 

Hinata, Bokuto, and Kuroo sprinted into the commons, pushing people aside so they could see the team roster. The three let out triumphant yells when they saw all of their names on it.

Tears threatened to spill over when Hinata saw the words: “Hinata Shouyo: Seeker,” on there. He jumped up and down, rejoicing with Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto had tried out for beater while Kuroo had gotten the position for chaser. The three grinned, high fiving each other.

A dark aura pushed past them, head down. Lev looked depressed, and it waved off him in rolls.

“Hey, Lev! You got reserve seeker. I’m happy to work with you,” Hinata stuck his hand out, battling Lev’s dark aura with his bright, sunshine aura.

“Yeah…..sure. See you at practice,” Lev trudged to their room. Hinata frowned, hoping the boy would cheer up.

“Hinata we’re going to go clean our broomsticks. You coming?” Kuroo asked, holding up his broomstick.

Right. Hinata had other things to worry about. Like how he could be the best seeker Gryffindor had ever seen. He spared one more glance at the roster, before turning around with a new resolve. Gryffindor would definitely win the House Cup this year.

“Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was more like a filler chapter to progress the plot? Because most of it is like oooOOOooo drama, quidditch, and why do people want to kill Hinata?? yikes. come chat with me on my tumblr @ fluffyhinata


	5. Butterbeer & Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good pranksters start out small and then go big. Let's see what these three do

“Hogsmeade? What’s that?” Hinata was laying on the floor next to his cat, thumbing through a book he had found in the library about dark spells. He didn’t really have an interest in becoming evil or what not, but the book had fascinating notes scribbled in about Hogwarts’ stories. A phrase written on the front cover had interested him.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” Hinata muttered under his breath, eyebrows furrowed. What did that phrase mean? 

“Huh? What’d you say?” Kuroo asked, glancing up from his History of Magic homework, which was dotted with the frustrated tears of a struggling student. 

“Nothing. What’s Hogsmeade?”

“It’s this SUPER cool village nearby! Originally, it only used to be for older kids, but they’ve decided to let first years go too!” Bokuto clapped his hands together, excited.

“Oh, that sounds fun. When do we go?”

“Have you not been listening?” Kuroo chucked his textbook at Hinata who narrowly dodged it, and chucked his scroll back in retaliation.

“We’re going tomorrow, dummy!” Bokuto exclaimed. Hinata smiled in return. Hogsmeade sounded amazing and just guwaah! He turned his attention back to the footnotes scribbled into the sides of the book.

_“There was a villain who threatened the daily lives of wizards and muggles all over the world. In fact, you could say he even threatened my life. Well, whatever. There was a boy, the Boy who Lived, they called him. He had a huge responsibility ever since the event in where he triumphed against Voldemort. Voldemort was one of the scariest villains of the time. He wanted to destroy the world we had so desperately tried to hold together. His secrets are hidden in this castle of course, as are our secrets. Who are we? The Marauders of course. At least, this Generation’s marauders. If you, reader, manage to find the map, maybe the next generations’s marauders shall appear.”_

Hinata read the text a few times, puzzled. Marauders? Voldemort? The Boy who Lived? His head throbbed. All these unknown terms were confusing him.

“Shou let’s go! It’s dinner time!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Hinata got up, linking arms with Kuroo and Bokuto as they headed to the Great Hall.

They meshed with the large group of students, all the houses mixing together. Hinata saw the boy with band aids from Diagon Alley talking to someone animatedly, his eyes wide and bright. Hinata didn’t realized he had zoned out while staring at him until he bumped into someone’s back.

“Ouch!” Hinata yelped, rubbing his nose.

“Oh? Who’s this?” A gentle voice called out. Hinata came face to face with a boy with a mop of silver hair and kind eyes, the slytherin robes adorning his figure.

“Hinata Shouyo, first year of Gryffindor! Nice to meet you!” Hinata bowed, his voice standing out even amongst the humming crowd. People turned to them, giggling at the small, orange haired first year.

“I’m Suga, a sixth year of Slytherin. Nice to meet you as well,” Suga grinned at him, his hair swishing slightly.

“Sorry for bumping into you senpai!” Hinata bowed again, making Suga laugh.

“It’s fine! Oh, this is Daichi,” Suga nodded at the boy next to them, who waved. Daichi was wearing Ravenclaw robes. Hinata’s eyes widened. He could make friends outside of his house?! 

“So, Hinata. How are you liking Gryffindor?” Daichi asked, moving to Hinata’s right side so they could talk better. Hinata had completely forgotten about Bokuto and Kuroo who were far behind them, wondering where he had gone.

“Oh, it’s amazing! Magic is like so guwaaah! And I’m the seeker for our house team so that’s pretty cool! And like the dorms are so nice and the beds are way better than I’m used to it’s all just so amazing!!” Hinata gushed, his excitement pouring out. Suga laughed, patting him on the back.

"Wow, that's amazing! You're really the seeker?" Daichi asked. 

"Yeah! And when I fly through the air its like whoosh and then uwaaah!" Suga and Daichi looked at each other, confused at the word usage. Suga shrugged, staring at the ball of excitement with an amused looked on his face. 

“Are you your parents muggles?” Suga asked.

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know. I never asked them!” Hinata shrugged.

“Well, you can send them mail by owl and ask them,” Daichi suggested.

“Oh….no I really can’t,” Hinata trailed off, looking awkward.

“Why not?” Daichi asked, not noticing the ‘ _no_ ’ signs Suga had been giving him behind Hinata. 

“Um, cause I’m an orphan…” Hinata had whispered the last part, shrinking in on himself. Suga glared at Daichi, who looked immensely guilty.

“Well, we’re your family now! I mean, the friends you make at Hogwarts become your family, you know?” Suga wrapped an arm Hinata’s shoulders.

“Really?” Hinata looked between the two of them, eyes filled with hope.

“Yes, really. Well, I’ll see you around Hinata,” Suga and Daichi waved to him as Hinata ran to his house table in the Great Hall. Hinata waved back, grinning. He saw Bokuto’s striking silver hair and headed over to them, plopping down next to Kuroo.

“Where have you been?” Bokuto pounced on him the minute he took a seat.

“I was talking with Daichi senpai and Suga senpai!” Hinata grabbed a chicken nugget and nibbled on it. He didn’t have much of an appetite.

“You sure do talk to a lot of senpais,” Kuroo grumbled, angry biting into a chicken leg. Hinata didn't have time to think about what he meant by that.

“S-h-o-u-y-o!” Nishinoya appeared next to him, and swung an arm around his shoulders. Yet another senpai to talk to! 

“Hey, noya senpai!” Hinata finished his chicken nuggets and moved onto a large slice of chocolate cake, his appetite suddenly back.

“You lot going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Terushima asked, grabbing Noya by the collar and lifting him up. “And you, Noya, you’re coming with me.”

“No, I don’t want to,” Noya crossed his arms.

“Well, you don’t have a choice,” Terushima lifted him up and off the bench. Noya scowled, sticking his tongue out at the prefect.

“Yeah, we are!” Kuroo answered for them, tearing a piece of salad apart. Hinata shuddered. Why was Kuroo such an angry eater?

"See you three later" Terushima lugged Noya back to their seat. Hinata giggled. The senpai here were so entertaining. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto stood up, furiously waving at someone from the Ravenclaw table. The boy he was waving at simply rose a hand in response, a small barely existent smile on his face.

“Who’s that?” Hinata asked, curious.

“A childhood friend! His family and I are rather close,” Bokuto smiled, his cheeks flushed from yelling.

“There’s this brat who came here too. His name is Oikawa Tooru. I’ll introduce you lot to him sometime,” Kuroo vaguely pointed at the ravenclaw table.

“Oh, I know him! Akaashi introduced me to him,” Bokuta said.

“Well, then Hinata, I’ll introduce you. Maybe tomorrow.” Hinata grinned in response. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow!

 

Hinata groaned, pulling his tie on sleepily. He had barely gotten any sleep last night.

Kuroo had told him that you needed a guardian’s signature to go to Hogsmeade so he had spent almost 2 hours freaking out over that until he ran into Ukai. He had spilled his worries to the man, who simply laughed his booming laugh and told Hinata that he had already signed the form as Hinata’s guardian. And then, nightmares had plagued him all night till he finally got up at 4 am and just sat in the commons area, reading books from the library. Thoughts of the Marauders floated around his mind, distracting him as he stumbled down the hallway.

“Um, excuse me?” A timid voice called out from behind. Hinata whirled around only to make eye contact with a large boy – no, a man – with silky brown hair tied in a bun. Hinata almost yelped as the person walked closer to him.

“My name’s Asahi, a sixth year from hufflepuff, I’m looking for a first year with freckles. Have you seen him?” Asahi asked in that small, timid voice of his again.

“Um, no sorry senpai!” Hinata bowed.

“Oh, no it’s fine. Thank you for your time,” Asahi hobbled away, looking terrified as he hesitantly asked other students about the first year. Hinata grinned. You really can’t judge a book by its cover, can you?

 

Finally! They had arrived at Hogsmeade!

Hinata looked around the village, which was covered in a slight carpet of snow, eyes wide and mouth open. It was amazing! People milled about, drinking steaming drinks or munching on odd looking candies. Hinata’s mouth watered at the sight of chocolate frogs. Moments later, 5 chocolate frogs dangled in front of him.

“I told you I’d buy you chocolate frogs, didn’t I?” Noya grinned, plopping the candy into Hinata’s hands. Hinata felt like he could cry from joy.

“T-thank you, senpai. No one’s ever done anything like this for me,” Hinata hugged Noya, quickly rubbing away the tears.

“O-oye! You brat! It’s nothing. Quit hugging me,” None the less, Noya pulled Hinata in, grinning as he hugged the teary first year back. Kuroo and Bokuto grinned at their moved friend. If he was this bad over chocolate, they imagined how bad Hinata would react when the two revealed their surprise to him during Quidditch practice tomorrow. 

“Oh. There he is. Oikawa! Iwaizumi! Come here!” Kuroo waved over the boy with bandaids and a spiky haired boy. Hinata turned around, rubbing at his eyes. He could do nothing about the raw, red color staining his cheeks however.

“Eh? Who’s this crying brat?” The bandaid boy leered at Hinata. Hinata scowled in response. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyo!”

“Hmph. I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” The boy stuck his hand out for Hinata, who glady shook it.

“Nice to meet you!” Hinata smiled, nearly blinding Oikawa and Iwaizumi with it. 

“Yes, same to you,” The boys mumbled, trying to protect their eyesight from Hinata's smile. 

“Well, see you around, House of the dumb!” Oikawa sneered and turned away.

“Please! You guys are the House of the weak!” Kuroo sneered back.

“We shouldn’t be mean guys,” Hinata frowned. Kuroo frowned but turned around, facing Bokuto and Hinata with a smile.

“Alright, let’s go to Honeydukes!” And they went. Hinata gaped at all the candy. There were so many types. He just couldn’t pick. His mind spun as he stared at all the choices. In the end, Hinata went with his favorite and just bought basically a life’s supply of chocolate frogs.

He heard a muffled laugh from his right.

“You buying enough candy to last you for the rest of your life or something, kid?” A short boy around his height but looked older was standing next to him, staring at the bag in Hinata’s hand with a bemused look.

“Oh – I just really like chocolate frogs!” Hinata grinned, lifting the large bag with effort. The boy started laughing, doubling over.

“That’s all chocolate frogs?”

“Yep!” Hinata grinned.

“Nice one, kid. Well, see ya around,” The boy headed for the door.

“Wait, what’s your name?”

“Yaku, I’m a third year from Ravenclaw!”

“I’m Hinata Shouyo. Good bye senpai!”

“See you Hinata!” The door jingled as Yaku left the store. Hinata made a fist of victory. He had met another new person!

Kuroo and Bokuto bounded over, carrying mugs of a steaming drink. Bokuto held an extra one for Hinata.

“Here! Have some butterbeer! It’s really good!” Bokuto exclaimed, shoving the drink in Hinata’s hand. Hinata made a sound of surprise the minute the drink made contact with his tongue. It was delicious!

“Ah, you two! Come over here!” Kuroo beckoned them, lowering his voice to a whisper when they came close.

“You guys want to check the shrieking shack out? Like, actually go inside and stuff?” Bokuto grinned, nodding his head as did Hinata. Hinata had read up on the Shrieking Shack and it sounded awesome.

“Well, finish your drinks fast so we can go!” Kuroo hurried them, and they all chugged their drinks down.

 

“Whoa!” Hinata exclaimed, looking up at the Shrieking Shack. They had slipped over the fence and were discreetly tip toeing over to the shack. They finally got to the entrance and Kuroo opened the door, poked his head in and then beckoned the two of them in.

Hinata bounded in, his curiosity bubbling over. He glanced in and was a bit shocked to find a completely deserted shack. A small, tattered blanket was in the corner and a rusty metal bowl in the other. Hinata lifted the blanket up and heard the sound of rustling paper.

A small, folded brochure type thing fell out. Compared to everything else, this was in pristine shape. Had someone been here recently? Hinata’s eyes grew wide when he saw the words written on the front. Kuroo and Bokuto huddled around him, and the three stared at the paper apprehensively.

_“The Marauder’s Map”_

These three words were on the cover along with the drawing of the Hogwarts castle. The words Hinata had read in that book came back to him. Kuroo and Bokuto stared as Hinata took his wand out, hand slightly shaking. Curiosity bit at him. _Open the map. Say the words. You want to know, don’t you? Just do it, what could be the harm?_

Hinata tapped the front of the map and uttered the words: “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

The three boys gasped. Words and small drawings started appearing on the paper.

_“Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder’s Map.”_

Hinata opened it up and his eyes widened, lit up with excitement. An exact blueprint of the castle was spread out on the pages. Little dots moved around the castle and small names appeared next to the dots. Hinata let out a gasp.

Headmaster Ukai was pacing in his office. Alisa was walking down the hallway to her office. The captain of their team, Ennoshita, was sitting in his room.

“Do you guys know what this means? What we could do with this?” Kuroo grinned, staring at the map.

“If you’re thinking what I’m thinking..”Hinata started, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Oh, boy! It’s prank time,” Bokuto grinned. They were going to have a blast with this.

 

They had returned from Hogsmeade an hour ago. Hinata was laying on his bed, staring at the map with a bored expression. Watching the various people walk around Hogwarts was actually fairly interesting. The three had decided that Hinata could keep the map since he got it to show them the information in the first place.

They had started brainstorming pranks before finally deciding on one. They had poured over spell books last night before finally mastering the one spell they needed to complete the prank. Kuroo said he really wanted to play a prank on the slytherins who had been completely awful to them and the rest of Gryffindor. Hinata grinned. He couldn’t wait. 

Finally, night fell. The three huddled together before Kuroo quickly cast an invisibility spell on the three. Now, they could see each other but travel around the castle without fear of others seeing them.

Kuroo smirked as Hinata grabbed the supplies. The prank they were starting with would be very elementary, but it’ll still piss the slytherins off. Hinata didn’t really want to prank Suga at first, but then he remembered Kuroo and Bokuto pranked him all the time. So, now he wasn’t hesitant.

The three smirked at each other and walked over to the Slytherin’s commons room. The other day, Kuroo had turned invisible and followd a Slytherin. It really was placed in such a sneaky place. The three snuck into the dorms, careful to be silent. They could hide their appearance, but random noises always raised eyebrows.

Hinata hovered over Suga’s peaceful face, the sharpie, honey, shaving cream, and feathers in his bag. The three got to work.

2 hours later, they left and hurried back to their dorms, satisfaction with what they had done.

“OH MY GOD!” A loud scream reverberated around the entire castle. That was the first Slytherin to wake up.

Hinata, Kuroo, and Bokuto stood outside their commons room, cloaked in invisibility. The three high five. Looks like the prank was a success.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME THERE IS HONEY IN MY PANTS!”

“NO WHY IS THERE SHAVING CREAM IN MY HAIR THIS’LL TAKE ME HOURS TO FIX!” A cry of despair followed the yell.

And of course, in large, red letters the words, “Love you guys! – xoxo, The Marauders,” was written on the wall in the commons area.

“WHO THE HELL ARE THE MARAUDERS?!”

Hinata grinned. 

The Marauders are back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Ahh so many new characters being introduced woohoo! Where will these pranksters go next???? Contact me on tumblr @ fluffyhinata ^^


	6. The Room of Requirements & Parents

“HINATA DUCK!” A voice screamed out and Hinata ducked instantly.The reflexes he had sharpened from quidditch seemed to be paying off. He narrowly avoided being nailed in the head by a large, handsome white owl. Suga glanced at him apologetically.

“Sorry! My brother’s owl goes crazy sometimes!” Suga grabbed the owl, tying the letter in his hand to his leg before letting the owl out the window.

“Oh, are you going to practice?” Hinata was clad in his quidditch robes and he was securing his riding gloves.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I am!” Hinata was distracted, think about his broom-less situation. 

Alisa had stormed into his class today and demanded her firebolt back. Hinata had called it to him and returned it to her, almost shaking with tears. He didn’t understand why, but the laughs and elbow nudging from Bokuto and Kuroo made him mad. Were they making fun of him?

“Well, have fun kiddo!” Suga ruffled his hair and left, humming the tune to some old anime opening.

 

“Ugh, Shou you took _forever_!” Inuoka called out, groaning. The entire team had picked up the habit of calling him Shou because of Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Um, captain, I don’t really have a broomstick, so –“

“Are you sure about that?” Ennoshita grinned.

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“SHOUUUUUU!” Kuroo and Bokuto screamed, running towards him while holding a large package. They practically chucked the wrapped object at him.

“This is for you! We all know you like quidditch lots and well, our seeker needs the right equipment, doesn’t he?” Bokuto grinned widely. Hinata glanced at everyone, confused. He got to work and quickly started unwrapping the package. When he realized what it was, tears pricked at his eyes.

“You guys…got me a firebolt?” Hinata exclaimed, rubbing away the tears of joy that pricked his eyes. 

“Well, yeah. You’re our closest friend and you definitely deserve this! The entire team pitched in!” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Uwaaahhh! I love you guys!” Tears streamed down Hinata’s face as he collapsed to the ground. They all started panicking, cracking jokes and teasing Hinata to make him stop crying.

“Yes, yes, we love you too Shou,” Ennoshita ruffled his hair, looking awkward.

“Yeah! We love you the most! We love you this much!” Bokuto spread his arms as wide as he could. Hinata sniffled, laughing.

“Stop crying, ya nerd,” Noya smirked, crushing Hinata in a headlock.

“Let’s start practice everybody!” Hinata grinned, grabbing his firebolt and kicking into the air.

 

“Hinata, catch!” Tanaka hurled a water bottle towards him, which Hinata barely caught. Practice had ended, and the smell of sweat in the locker room was suffocating.

“Hinata! Come here,” Bokuto called him over. The three huddled together, ready to plan yet another prank. Their name, Marauders, had grown famous around Hogwarts. Older teachers groaned, not able to believe that another generation of the marauders had begun. Everywhere students were buzzing about their pranks, when they would strike next, and who was in it. The three played along, wondering out loud with their classmates about The Marauders.

“You left the dungbombs in Alisa’s classroom desk right?” Kuroo asked Hinata.

“Yeah. And when she makes us leave the class….” Hinata looked to them.

“No worries, the exploding balloons are ready,” Kuroo cackled. The three shared knowing smirks and headed to the showers, humming with excitement.

 

“Let me just grab an extra textbook from my desk!” Alisa, the transfiguration teacher, headed to her desk. The minute she opened it, loud cracks, smoke, and a putrid smell filled the room. Hinata covered his mouth and nose with his tie, sharing a look with Kuroo and Bokuto. Students started shrieking, others groaning when they smelled the scent. Alisa had her nose all pinched up, looking immensely frustrated.

“Alright class, let’s go outside!” The students got up, grabbing their noses as they walked out. Tsukishima was scowling, and he directed his glare at Hinata. Hinata returned his glare with an innocent smile, fluttering his eyelashes.

The minute they walked out, the exploding balloons they had turned invisible in every room in that hall and on the ceiling dropped. Loud cracks and pops could be heard around the castle, followed by screaming and frustrated noises. Students poured out of classes, and the teachers marched out, looking mad. Multicolor balloons filled the hall and as they popped, a slimy green cascaded everywhere, covering students. Kuroo had placed a shield around them so the substance wouldn’t get on them.

“Damn them. When I catch those Marauders…” Professor Shimada grumbled.

The balloons had popped out with a gooey substance. Hinata had cast a spell so that some of the substance from each balloon in the rooms would come out to spell “The Marauders,” on the floor, wall, or the back of some unsuspecting student. The three low-key fist-bumped, laughing while looking at the scene in front of them.

 

“You want sugar in your tea?” Ukai held up a jar of sugar.

“Yes, please!” Hinata pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter.

“You really should be heading back to the castle, Hinata,” Ukai handed him his cup of tea along with a small fruit cake.

“But you promised to tell me about the Forbidden Forest!” Hinata grumbled, pouting as he took a sip of the steaming tea.

“Fine, fine. But I’m sending you back right afterwards,” Ukai looked at him sternly, taking a seat opposite the enthusiastic boy.

“Okay! I promise,” Hinata grinned, practically bouncing in his seat.

“To the east of the castle, well more like directly behind us almost, is a large, dark forest th – “

“Why is it known as the dark forest?” Hinata interrupted.

“Just listen!” Ukai snapped, sipping his tea angrily.

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“As I was saying, the forest is strictly off limits to all Hogwarts students, except in the occasion of care of magical creatures lessons there or detentions. The forest is home to a wide range of creatures. Anything wild and dangerous can be found there. Everything from large spiders to a three headed dog can be found in there. Anyone except for me, once they enter the forest, they have zero to no hope of coming back out.”

“Is it really that scary in there?” Hinata asked, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Ukai’s voice was filled with emotion, “but there’s also some amazing things in there.”

“Like what?” Excitement seeped into Hinata’s voice.

“For one, the beautiful unicorns that roam in there! Their mane’s are absolutely beautiful. Not to mention, the handsome and powerful centaurs, with their skillful archery! The pounding of their hooves as they run past you is something I’ll never forget…” Ukai trailed off, thinking back to that moment. Hinata smiled gratefully, and pounced on Ukai with a hug.

“Oye, y-you brat let go!” Ukai awkwardly patted Hinata’s back, his face red from embarrassment.

“Thank you for telling me about the forest! Good night, Ukai!” Hinata wrapped his robes around him and waved one last time before heading back to the castle.

“Bye, kid. Be careful out there,” Ukai whispered, to an already empty room.

 

Hinata was walking down the hallways, hidden by his camouflage spell. It was late at night, but Hinata just couldn’t manage to sleep. Plus, they didn’t have classes tomorrow anyways, considering Winter Break would be starting. Everyone would be going home back to their families, but Hinata would stay at the castle along with a few other students and staff.

Hinata paced the hallways, making sure to be extra silent as he walked past a prefect making their rounds. All of a sudden, Hinata bumped into a statue, making a hollow noise echo through the hall. The prefect looked in his direction, eyebrows furrowed.

“Who’s there?” His voice called out. Hinata panicked, and his spell wore off. His hair was cloaked underneath his hood, but his wide eyes and pale face was clearly seen by the prefect.

“Oye! You, get over here!” Hinata sprinted away, panicked. Where would he go? Hinata turned corners, slipping and running faster when he heard loud footsteps behind him. Suddenly, a large door appeared on the wall, looming over him. Hinata opened the door and slipped in, out of breath and gasping as he sunk to the floor. That was terrifying.

“Who are you?” Hinata whirled around to make eye contact with a familiar looking boy with slightly curly black hair and ravenclaw robes adorning his body.

“Uh, I’m Hinata Shouyo, first year from Gryffindor!” Hinata waved, standing up and plopping down in front of the boy.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, first year from Ravenclaw,” Akaashi inclined his head to Hinata.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is this room?” Hinata stared at the large bookshelves filled to the brim with books and the comfy sofa chairs placed around the crackling fire.

“It’s the Room of Requirements,” Akaashi answered in a soft voice, putting the book in his hand down. Hinata sent him a questioning glance.

“It appears when a person strongly requires something. It appeared when I wished I had somewhere _truly_ peaceful to read books, and I assume it appeared for you because you needed somewhere to hide. It’s one of the magical mysteries of Hogwarts.”

“Uwah. Hogwarts really _is_ amazing…” Hinata stood up, glancing at spines of the books before his eyes settled on a book called “Magical Mysteries And Trinkets.”

“Do you mind if I sit here and read?” Hinata asked, already taking a seat next to the fire. Akaashi shook his head slowly, and within seconds, an easy silence fell over the room.

 

Hinata came back to the room the next day. He didn’t really find it per say, more like it found him. He had woken up in the morning, a burning urge to meet the boy named Akaashi again and read in that room with him. After breakfast, as he was walking down the hallway, the same door from last night appeared. He looked around carefully, before quickly slipping in.

Akaashi’s back sitting on a beanbag greeted him, the sound of him munching on a piece of candy. Hinata grabbed a book on dragons, taking a seat diagonal to Akaashi.

“Hello, Hinata,” Akaashi murmured.

“Hello,” Hinata replied, before focusing on his book.

The two would take breaks every few hours to snack on some food, sharing their stories from Hogwarts so far. Akaashi talked about how Bokuto would occasionally follow him around, appearing at the oddest times. Hinata laughed, saying Bokuto always jabbered on and on about Akaashi during class. Hinata talked about how he would occasionally get hit in the face by a quaffle during practice, which always ended with Kuroo and Bokuto freaking out and acting like mothers. Akaashi let slip a rare laugh, telling Hinata that anyone would want to treat him like their son when they saw the small boy.

“Hinata, what do you want to do once you graduate?” Akaashi asked, petting Saphire, Hinata’s cat.

“I – er, don’t really know yet…” Hinata mumbled, hiding his blushing face. While struggling with all the stress of homework and quidditch practice, he hadn’t given a single thought to what he would do later.

“You don’t need to think about it now,” Akaashi smiled, “ but I think it would be rather interesting to be an auror.”

“An auror? What’s that?” Hinata asked.

“They’re amazing! They fight off dark wizards and protect the wizarding world!” Akaashi said; this is the first time Hinata had seen Akaashi get so excited.

“Sounds cool…” Hinata trailed off, gears in his mind turning. Ever since he had entered the wizarding world, adults had given rather strange reactions to his surname. He had pushed it aside at the time, but when questions about his parents had come up, he started think again. He never even knew his parents, let alone know which one was a wizard or witch. Hinata had been doing well in mastering rather difficult spells, pulling off things his peers couldn’t. His teachers had applauded him, saying “Just like his father.” His father? Did that mean his father had gone to this school? His father was a wizard? The one time Hinata had brought up the topic with Ukai, he had brushed it off and changed the subject. Hinata looked to the rows of the books. He would find his answer in _here_ , the Room of Requirements.

 

Hinata rubbed his eyes, sleepily walking into his usual place, where Akaashi was already waiting. Akaashi mumbled out a greeting, his focus stolen by a peculiar book about doxies and other odd creatures. Hinata had already finished reading it.

“Did you find the book you were looking for?” Akaashi asked, sparing a glance at the tired boy. Hinata set his bag down, peeling off his robes.

“No, unfortunately not,” Hinata replied, touching the piercing on his right ear, something he did when he was worried. Hinata had spent all of yesterday in this room, searching high and low for the book. He couldn’t sleep that night, wrestling over the fact that he couldn’t find it. But then Akaashi’s words had come back to him.

If a person _strongly_ requires something, it will appear in this room.

Hinata took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried imagining his father, and materializing his strong urge to find something, anything on his father or lineage. Hinata felt a slight buzzing in his ear and his eyes flew open. Something pushed his gaze to the top right corner, where almost shining, a new book had appeared. It didn’t look like anything special; just a leather bound notebook. Hinata jumped up and grabbed the book, taking a seat in the corner of the room. Hinata unfurled the book, hands trembling. With fear or excitement?

_Hey Shouyo!_

Huh? How did this book know his name?

_You’re wondering how I know your name, right?_

A book that reads minds?!

_No, I don’t read minds. But I’m your father, so I kind of know how you think. Well not really, considering the fact that if you really are reading this, I, along with my beautiful wife, must have passed away._

Hinata’s hands clenched around the notebook, drinking up the words with an eager thirst.

_Let me introduce myself. The name’s Hinata Yuu. I choose your name, ya know? I thought you could be worn with some wings and fly past our expectations. Wow, that was cheesy. I was really hoping I’d live to see that._

Hinata felt a tear slip down his face and plop onto the paper, but he kept reading.

_I’ll try and keep this little history lesson short, because you’re probably wondering who you are. And the stinky teachers of Hogwarts didn’t tell you! Well, for this we’ll have to rewind around 100 years. There was a kid named Harry Potter – the hero of the story. Of course there was a villain – a guy named Voldemort. The few times I’ve seen him, well let’s say the God of Looks didn’t bless him. Voldemort wanted control of the wizarding world, and well he tried to kill Harry when he was a young boy. His parents died in the attack, but somehow the kid survived. Across the wizarding world, Harry became known as the Boy who Lived. A lot of responsibility was leveled on his shoulders. Which is something that’ll probably happen to you too kid, so I’m sorry. Him and Voldemort clashed a lot, fighting off and on. Finally, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, telling the people here to give Harry up. But of course, none of them would do that – Harry had become everyone’s hero! He was pretty cool ya know, I met his ghost once through that magic stone thing. But aside from that, Harry decided he would sacrifice himself to protect his friends. In the end he survived anyways, and killed Voldemort, ending this vicious cycle of killing once and for all. Or, at least we thought. Now, it’s to my time. Voldemort had a son. And no one ever knew. Well, now he’s raising hell and he’s just as powerful as Voldemort and wait for it – he’s immortal. A real big downer for us mortal wizards. We’ve been battling him for the past year, putting our all into it. My years at Hogwarts were peaceful, until my 7th year when he appeared. He goes by his just his surname; Riddle. This is getting long, but long story short, your mom and I probably passed away in an attack by him. In the one last big attack he said he planned. After that, Riddle said he would disappear until it was the “right” time to attack. And kid, the only way you’d find this notebook was if you were at Hogwarts, so I assume the time for when he’ll be back is soon. Probably not in your first year, but stay on your toes kid. He’s got eyes everywhere. And he’ll be after you; I was one of his biggest rivals at that time and have given him reason to remember my name._

Hinata closed the notebook for a bit, shuddering. Voldemort? Riddle would be after him? His head hurt. 

_Now, the interesting part! Oh, your mom’s name is Haruka by the way. She’s peeking over my shoulder while I write this. . . . She just hit me and my arm stings. Moving on, I can’t believe you’re at Hogwarts! Have you met the headmaster yet? A big pain in the arse that man. He was always on my case. What about quidditch? Wait, you’re a first year – that’s alright I was seeker in my first year anyways!_

Hinata grinned. He had continued the Hinata legacy. If only his father was here – Hinata would proudly show him his uniform.

_I bet you have flaming orange hair just like your mom! And perhaps… my oh so handsome brown eyes? Right, you definitely have to go talk to the Kuroo’s and the Bokuto’s! Their fathers are currently my best friends. They probably survived, so if you want to know more information, talk to their dads._

Hinata’s mouth dropped open. His dad had been best friends with his best friend’s dads?

_Have you talked to Sugawara’s son yet? He’s 5 years older than you – I think. Not too good with years. Man oh man, Hogwarts must be amazing. You know, I never found the Marauders Map. Kid, you definitely have to find it for me! Your mom hit me again. She says it’s not good for me to encourage you to get into trouble. But get in all the trouble you want!_

Hinata giggled. If only his Dad knew about all the trouble he, Kuroo, and Bokuto got into!

_In all seriousness, Shouyo I love you. Whatever, you haven’t been born yet. But the sound of you kicking in the womb makes me so happy you don’t understand. Your poor mom has to go through a lot, carrying you around in her belly. She’s also really scary during this time! She’s kicked me a grand total of 46 times – ouch its now 47, and she’s ate so many ice cream tubs – now it’s 48. But we love you kid. I’ll let your mom write this last part._

Hinata had started crying again, his shoulders slightly shaking. Akaashi gave him an alarmed look, but Hinata waved him away. He wished his parents were alive. Why did they have to die? He could be going home to them during this break, his mother ready with a huge feast and his father telling him about his Hogwart stories face to face.

_Hello, Shouyo. I hope you didn’t turn out like your rotten Dad. He’s giving me puppy eyes, but really, he is rather rotten. Shouyo, I pray for your health and happiness. But if you’re reading this, you’ve probably faced many difficulties. I’m sorry we couldn’t be there for you and be able to watch over you. What type of parents are we? I hope our spirits and our love have passed onto you. We love you so, so, so much. We’re always watching over you. Know that you are never, ever alone._

Hinata closed the notebook, slowly sliding it into his bag. He furiously wiped the tears away, yet more kept coming. Akaashi watched him warily across the room, unsure on what to do. Eventually, Akaashi plopped down next to Hinata, his book stowed away.

“Shou…you okay?” Akaashi asked, a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“I’m fine – I was just reading a letter about my parents that they left for me,” Hinata said, sniffling. Akaashi nodded, though he didn’t really understand.

 

Hinata had pushed the thought of his parents to the back of his mind, waiting for break to be over before he went on an information collecting spree. His focus was now on the Forbidden Forest. Hinata had researched more into it, and seems like there were a lot of mysteries concerning the forest.

Hinata couldn’t sit still; his leg bounced, he twirled his pencil, and impatience rolled off him in waves.

“Hinata? You alright there?” Ukai’s gruffy voice called out from behind him.

“Um – oh – yes!” Hinata said nervously, nearly dropping his scrolls as he swiftly turned around.

“Don’t’ get so nervous kid! It’s not like you’re up to something!” Ukai clapped a large hand on his back, laughing. Hinata nervously nodded, adjusting the strap for his bag on his shoulder.

“You _aren’t_ up to something, right?” Ukai leaned forward, staring Hinata in the eye. Hinata gulped.

“No – ah – uhm, of course not, sir!” Hinata said, stuttering as he practically ran away from Ukai’s questioning glance. He wasn’t necessarily up to something. It wasn’t too much of a big deal.

He was _only_ going into the Forbidden Forest tonight.


	7. Helpful Centaurs & Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets some centaurs and becomes official prank allies with the twins 
> 
> or 
> 
> Once again, Hinata almost gets into a load of trouble and does the thing people told him not to do

Hinata gulped, staring up at the daunting trees. The leaves swayed in the wind, causing odd shadows to fall on the ground. The wind whistled through the trees, adding to the eerie feeling of tonight. Hinata had left his bag and robes back in his room; only his wand was securely placed in his back pocket.

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He took a step forward. Then took a step back. This was absolutely terrifying! But in the end, his burning curiosity won over and he carefully walked into the Forest. Once Hinata was hidden by the shadows of the trees, he expelled his camouflage magic. He would regret doing that.

The light of the moon was hidden by the overlapping of the tree branches, leaving Hinata in utter darkness. His body felt numb as he walked forward. He was so occupied by his thoughts, he completely forgot about the handy dandy spell, Lumos, that allowed the end of his wand to light up. The slightest rustling of leaves, or the sound of hooves meeting the ground scared him. Hinata progressed forward slowly, making sure he didn’t stray from the path.

Weed and grass grew out of cracks in the path, and small, glowing snails slowly made their way across it. Hinata didn’t know what made them glow, but he took an empty, glowing shell and put it in his pocket for later. He knew Haru and Mei, resident pranksters, would enjoy this new find. Thoughts about not making it back to the castle didn’t even cross his mind, even though he remembered Ukai’s words.

Hinata didn’t even realize at which point he had strayed off the path. But there was a wisp of a white tail, big beautiful eyes that seemed to pull him into the large, dark forest. His feet took him forward, deeper and deeper into the shadows not realizing the imminent danger. He followed the large eyes of the beautiful beast, his eyes followed the curves of its golden tail as it swayed from side to side. A large, slightly tainted with a pink shade, horn peeked out of its head, lighting up the surrounding area. Hinata stopped breathing for a second as the unicorn made eye contact with him.

Next thing he knew, the unicorn was gone and Hinata was left standing all by himself in the clearing. Hinata whirled around, finally realizing he was no longer on the path. His feet tread upon unknown ground, and he had no way known to him to get back to the castle.

“Where am I…..?” Hinata asked, breathless.

“ _Where_ are you? Let me tell you, little one. You are in the den of the beasts,” A sultry voice answered him from the darkness of the trees.

“Who are you?” Hinata asked, this time with conviction and bravery in his voice. This Forest wouldn’t scare him.

“Who am _I?_ I could ask you the same thing,” Hinata gasped as the man stepped forward along with dozens more of him. The body of a magnificent stallion overtook his bottom half, but a beautiful man with long, silver hair dominated the top. His green eyes seemed to cut through Hinata, as his sweet sounding words spilt forth from his bright pink lips.

“What are you doing in _our_ forest?” A voice boomed across the clearing. Hinata turned, nearly falling as he came face to face with a large black stallion. At least the bottom half. He looked up to see a man with ebony colored eyes, long raven black hair with a streak of white, and a harsh scowl permanently set on his face.

“I-I, I’m Hinata Shouyou, l-look, I was just r-really curious about the forest a-and I don’t mean a-any har-rm!” Hinata cowered, shaking. The centaurs were absolutely breath taking. Their powerful eyes, and their heavy, yet strength filled gait could strike fear into your heart with a certain gracefulness.

“Hmph, could this be the son of that Hinata?” Ronan whispered to himself, staring at the small boy with bright orange hair with renewed interest.

Guess there was only one way to see if the two truly shared blood and mind.

“Boy, let me ask you a question,” Hinata turned back to the one with silver hair, a questioning glance on his face.

“U-um, what is it?” Hinata squeaked out, voice breaking.

“Would you treat as one of you, a human and give us the same rights, or lock us up like a beast because of our bottom halves?” The rest of the centaurs realized what he was asking; Ronan had asked this same question many years ago, to another brave enough human who had travelled into the Forest with intents of solving its mysteries.

“Huh? That’s an easy question!” Hinata stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes with a laugh. The centaurs sighed; another ignorant human, they supposed.

“It’s a no brainer! Obviously you guys deserve the same rights as humans! I think its like so guwaaah you have horse bodies! Like, you can go _waaay_ faster than me. Which is, like, super cool!” Hinata grinned, making excited motions with his hands. The centaurs stared at the boy, bemused.

The co leader of the centaurs, Magnus, let out a booming laugh. “I like this human. Reminds me of Yuu!”

“You knew my father?” Hinata whirled around, settling his arresting gaze on Magnus.

“Hinata Yuu was his father! Ha, I knew it!” Ronan grinned.

“So, little one-“

“I have a name you know! It’s Shouyou! Also, I’m not that little!” Hinata stuck his tongue out, fear long forgotten as his anger at being called short came out. The centaurs giggled at the angry boy who dared to face off against Magnus.

“You dare to defy me?” Magnus drew up to his full height, glaring down at the boy.

“Ne, so what? You can’t scare me!” Hinata puffed up his chest, glaring at the centaur teasingly.

“I’m Ronan, Shouyou. That’s Magnus. We’re the leaders of the centaurs,” Ronan extended his hand to Hinata who cheerfully shook it.

“I’m a year one student at Hogwarts!” Hinata shot them a toothy smile, jumping up and down.

“Only a first year and he dared to come in here?” A young centaur woman with silvery white hair piped up, her violet eyes shining with joy as she looked at Hinata.

“He’s got guts,” A woman with light brown hair commented, letting out a laugh.

“Oh, wow, you two are really pretty!” Hinata blurted out before he could stop himself, cheeks turning bright red when he realized what he said. The centaurs laughed, cat calling and whistling at the boy.

“He sure has guts!”

“A ladies’ man, I see.”

“Oi, shortie, you hitting on my wife already?” Magnus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ah, no I didn’t mean to-“ Hinata sputtered.

“It’s okay little one. I’m Alina and this is Shira,” The beautiful woman with brown hair and light blue eyes smiled at Hinata.

“Would you like to take a seat one of us? We can bring you back to the castle,” Shira offered, smiling.

“Pfft, no! I’ll give the kid a ride back! For now, he should stay and talk with us,” Ronan offered, looking to Hinata who enthusiastically nodded.

“Aight, get on!” Ronan pulled Hinata onto his back. Hinata gasped as he hesitantly stroked Ronan’s white horse hair, eyes wide. The silky texture of the hair was just guwaah! 

“We’ll tell you stories of your father Shouyou!” A younger centaur called out, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight and brown, wavy hair flopping about.

“Oh, I’m Erin by the way, not too much older than you! I’m 16,” The boy told him, shaking Hinata’s hand.

“ _16_? Whoa, you’re so old!” Hinata’s eyes widened. Magnus let out a booming laugh.

“That’s the only time you’ll hear that, Erin! Eat it up now!” Magnus told his son, who scowled, pouting.

“You want to hear about your father right? Well, listen close now…” Alina started the tales off. The centaurs weaved their words together, telling fascinating stories about his father’s adventures and words. The centaurs would often veer off and start talking about the legends of the Forest and Hogwarts, sharing the oddest of secrets with the small ginger boy. Hinata’s eyes were filled with stars and wonder; he could listen to these stories forever.

It was around dawn when the centaurs dropped Hinata off at the edge of the Forest. The golden hues of the sun cast beautiful shadows that raced on the Forest floor alongside the centaurs. A slight hue of pink spread through the forest, adding a softness to everything. The kind eyes of the centered followed Hinata as they galloped through the now not-so-scary forest. Hinata laughed in glee, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as the wind whistled through his hair, caressing his cheeks with the coolness that only wind could have. 

Ronan gave him a small necklace with a purple crystal with flecks of white and gold in it. “Always wear this. If you ever need help, we will know, little one. Come back to visit us sometime, but only us. Other centaurs may not be as warm and friendly,” Ronan warned him, his green eyes filled with consternation for Hinata.

“Yes, yes! See you later, Ronan, Magnus, Alina, Shira!” Hinata waved gleefully, securing the necklace around his neck.

“What, no goodbye for me?” Erin smirked.

“See you later, Erin!” With that, Hinata cast the camouflage spell on him once more and disappeared into the wind and tall grass of the field. The swishing of tails and strong backs with bows strung across them were seen disappearing into the castle.

 

“Shou! Come here!” Haru and Mei, Bokuto’s twin brothers, beckoned him over. The three of them were the last few in the Gryffindor commons room, and Hinata had been finishing up his Potions homework for Professor Takeda, a frail man with always broken glasses who stuttered his way through class. Hinata rather liked him though. They had spoken after classes often, and Takeda had been very nice to him, always offering helpful advice.

“What’s up?” Hinata asked, taking a seat across from the twins.

“Oi, you’re part of the Marauders, ain’t you?” Mei asked, grinning.

“Huh, w-what do you mean?” Hinata tried to hide his alarm.

“Ah, no use lying to us Shou. We’ve _dominated_ the skies together, hell, I know that you _only_ like bathing with that bubblegum scented stuff!” Haru swung an arm around his shoulders.

“We know,” Haru continued, smirking.

“No worries, we won’t tell anyone! Just wonder, who is the genius mastermind behind your pranks?” Mei asked, pulling a scroll and quill out.

“Um, well I come up with most of the plans and help execute the important parts,” Hinata told them; no point in hiding it from these guys anyways – they were pranksters too.

“ _You_?!” Haru exclaimed, staring at the pipsqueak. A genius prankster hid behind those large brown eyes of Hinata’s.

“Well, we need your help with a _little_ something,” Mei smiled innocently.

“Sure!” Hinata agreed, not even hearing what they needed help with. He would end up regretting that one, four letter word.

 

“Your definition of a ' _little'_ help is smuggling in 50 gallons of butterbeer?!” Hinata hissed, staring at the two boys with shock.

“Shhh! Don’t be so loud! You’ll wake up the entire dorm!” Mei held a finger to his lips, making Hinata sit down.

“Look, we need it for a prank. We won’t ask how you get it done or any of your pranks done, and you just get this done for us. In return, we’ll do your homework for the next 4 weeks! Agreed?” Haru and Mei stuck their hands out to Hinata. Hinata eyed them suspiciously, but shook their hands anyways, sighing.

“Fine…..” Hinata pulled his map out, whispering the words  _“I solemnly swear I am up to no good,”_ with a small tap to the front with his wand. Haru and Mei stared on, amazed as words started appearing on the pages.

“Okay, look, in there is a small passage that opens into Honeydukes. I can go in there, and then transport the 50 gallons of butterbeer to the Room of Requirements. You guys know what that is, right?” Hinata eyed the two.

“Pfft, of course! We’ve been pranksters at Hogwarts longer than you have boy! Now, get to work,” Mei ordered.

“ _Now_?!” Hinata nearly yelled.

“Shhh! Yes, now. The faster you get it done, the faster we pull this prank off,” Haru smirked, winking at Hinata, who sighed. Whenever he hung out with these two, he seemed to sigh a lot.

“Fine. I’ll send you a message when I’m done.” Hinata cast a spell, and he disappeared from the twin’s sights.

 

“Uh…..Hinata, why is there so many gallons of,” Akaashi sniffed the air, “….butterbeer in here?”

“Um, would you believe me if I told you I won a giveaway for 50 gallons of butterbeer…?” Hinata asked, smiling hopefully.

“No,” Akaashi said bluntly, staring at all the barrels.

“Well, let’s just say I’ve been pushed to help a bunch of pranksters. You won’t tell on me, right?” Hinata shot Akaashi the puppy dog eyes, who sighed.

“I won’t tell, but jesus get rid of these quickly. You’re disrupting my reading space!”

“You know, you have the Ravenclaw commons room?” Hinata asked skeptically, looking up from the howler he was going to send Haru and Mei.

“Yes, but one of my fellow first years, Oikawa-san, is simply too loud for my liking,” Akaashi sniffled, turning to his book with a sense of finality.

Hinata laughed, thinking back to Oikawa. Yes, he could see him being obnoxiously loud in a place like the Ravenclaw commons room, which was meant for studying and reading. Hinata got back to the Howler he was writing, smirking.

Haru and Mei would be in for one hell of a surprise.

 

Haru and Mei were seated the dinner table, laughing with Terushima, Tanaka, and Noya about the results of the last Slytherin vs Gryffindor game. Hinata had snatched the snitch away for Ushijima right under his nose, as the reserve seeker, Tsukishima, looked on from the bench helplessly.

All of a sudden, a white cat appeared on the table, making its way through the students till it finally dropped a red envelope in front of the twins.

“Eh? What’s this?” Mei asked, picking up the Howler.

“Someone sent you two a Howler!” Tanaka said, laughing

“May as well open it,” Haru shrugged, breaking the seal on the envelope.

“HARU AND MEI I GOT WHAT YOU NEEDED DONE! ALSO, YOUR MOM MESSAGED ME AND SAID THAT YOU TWO FORGOT YOUR BOXERS WITH YOUR FAVORITE AUROR’S FACES AND HEARTS ON IT! ALSO, MOMMY LOVES YOU! XOXO” A loud voice ripped out of the envelope, silencing the hall as everyone turned to look at the bright red brothers. The tables burst into laughter.

“Make sure to give your mommy a kiss!”

“D’ya wear those boxers to sleep every night?”

“Does yer mommy kiss you before bed every night?”

Haru and Mei hid their faces, blushing. Tanaka and Noya were doubled over, howling with laughter. Terushima had fallen off the bench, clutching his stomach. The surrounding Gryffindors teased the two brothers, choking with laughter.

“Damn it, Shou.” Haru scowled. That shortie was too much sometimes.

 

Hinata grinned, slipping out of the Room of Requirements. The reactions from everyone about the Howler had been hilarious. Hinata didn’t put his camouflage spell up; no one would be up and prowling the castle at this time. What he didn’t expect however, was to run right into Nekomata sensei.

“S-sensei! Nekomata sensei!” Hinata stuttered, trying to hide himself behind the plant.

“I see you, Hinata. Minus 10 points from Gryffindor and you will be having detention with Saeko sensei tomorrow after classes. Now, get to bed!” Nekomata sensei scowled, walking away. Hinata deflated, pouting.

His first detention. It wouldn’t be _that_ bad.

Right?


	8. Detention & Senpais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets to hang out with some mischief loving senpais

“Sit down, ya flaming punk!” Professor Saeko, also known as Tanaka’s older sister, snapped at Hinata.

Normally Saeko was nicer to Hinata; she liked to teach him cool spells and share candy with him during class. Saeko was also the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. She blew a pink bubble, ordering the students walking in to their seats. 

"Oi, Shouyou , what’d you do to get yourself stuck in here?” A boy with snake like eyes, bob type hair, and slytherin robes asked. Hinata looked around and when he realized he was being asked, his attention snapped back to the boy.

“Ah – who are you? And how do you know me?” Hinata asked, furrowing his eyebrows to try and think if he’d seen him before.

“How could you not remember me? I’m –“

“Oh, I remember! You’re the keeper for Slytherin!” Hinata gasped, suddenly remembering who the boy was.

“Why, yes I am. My name’s Suguru Daishou, 4th year of Slytherin,” Daishou smirked, taking a seat next to the boy.

“Keep it down!” Saeko shot the two a glare, her eyes narrowing. Hinata smiled in apology and took his Herbology homework out.

“Oh, so you’re a _good_ kid who does homework in detention, eh?” Another boy from slytherin, with slightly pink hair sat down in front of him.

“ _Normal_ people get their homework done during detention, Makki,” A boy with cropped black hair sat down, his green and silver robes swishing.

“You’re not doing your homework,” The pink haired boy pointed out.

“I never said I was normal, now did I?” The boy smirked.

“I’m Hanamaki Takahiro! 4th year from Slytherin.”

“I’m Matsukawa Issei, same as these two,” Matsukawa pointed to Daishou and Hanamaki’s slytherin robes. Hinata inclined his head to the two, attention already focused on his homework.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou, first year Gryffindor!” And with that, conversation ceased as Saeko took her seat at the front of the classroom. Soon enough, as the silence in the room seemed to choke his mind, Hinata’s thoughts turned to the recurring nightmares he had been having. A faceless person moaning his name with hatred that seemed to strengthen with every syllable uttered. A hand reaching out for him, Hinata running away even though he doesn’t know why he runs away from the hand. Eventually he runs into a solid wall, but when he looks up, the wall has turned into a man with hard, cold eyes that dissected his every move with no mercy. His swooping black hair curled around his jaw, giving the man an immaculate look that read negatively. Hinata felt chilled down to his bone just looking at the man.

“Shouyou? Shouuuuyouuuuu,” Daishou called, trying to pull the boy out of dreamland. Hinata finally snapped out of it to see the three boys staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“Wh-what? What is it?” Hinata asked, confused. Daishou laughed, his nose scrunching up.

“We were asking if you had plans for tomorrow night. Some of the quidditch players from the teams are going to hang out,” Matsukawa said.

“Oh, no I don’t have plans! I’d love to come,” Hinata said, wistfulness creeping into his voice. Hanamaki grinned, a proud look on his face.

“Told you he’d say yes!”

“We’ll come grab you from your dorm after dinner tomorrow,” Daishou said, making Hinata clap his hands with excitement.

“I think you’ll be one of the only first years there, but don’t worry, we’re cool people,” Matsukawa gave him a reassuring grin, which Hinata returned.

 

“Detention’s over! Don’t let me find you maggots in here again!” Saeko pinned the three Slytherins with glares, who smirked cockily in response.

“See you later Shouyou!” Hanamaki called, the faint swishing of robes being heard as the three hurried out of the room.

 

“SHOU!” Kuroo barreled into Hinata the minute he walked into their room.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Hinata immediately asked, hastily getting off the floor (and pulling Kuroo up with him as well).

“Oh, no, nothing _bad_ happened.”

“Then did something _good_ happen?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Darn _right_ something good happened!” Kuroo grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Well…..are you going to tell me what happened?” Hinata rose his eyebrow.

“Oh, right!” Kuroo laughed and continued,” Bokuto invited us to spend the summer with him!”

“Oh, wow, really?” Hinata’s eyes shone at the thought.

“Yeah! I already asked my parents and they said yes. Your parents better let you go too,” Kuroo nudged him with his shoulder, smiling.

“Oh….right…..parents,” Hinata mumbled. Kuroo stared at him, confused as to why Hinata’s eyes now shone with sadness and not happiness.

“What’s wrong Shou?” Kuroo whispered gently, worrying for his best friend.

“Ah, it’s noth – “ Before Hinata could get out the last word, a furious Kuroo had grabbed him by the shoulders.

“It’s not nothing! Clearly you’re sad. You can tell me Shou, I’m your _best_ friend,” Kuroo’s voice had gotten softer as tears rolled down Hinata’s face.

“I – I don’t have parents. I’m an orphan,” Hinata whispered, wiping the tears away. He was met with an unexpected, bone crushing hug from Kuroo.

“It’s okay. We’re your family now. I’ll be there. Kou will be there. Hogwarts is your new home,” Kuroo clutched the frail, crying boy to him.

“Hey gu – wait, what’s wrong?” Bokuto had skipped in cheerfully, but stopped cold when he saw a crying Hinata. Bokuto immediately ran over, worry emitting from him. Hinata took a deep breath and sat down on the ground slowly. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other before taking a seat in front of Hinata.

“Let me tell you about my life…” Hinata told them. He told them about his life growing up as an orphan. Told them about the workhouse, that doubled as an orphanage. Told them about the cold draft in the attic and his dog, Kiki, that would go everywhere with him. About Natsu, the young girl who had a strange sickness and eventually passed away at the orphanage. The secret stairways inside the walls, where he and the kids would hide to avoid beatings if they got in trouble. The fast beating of his heart when he tried to run away one night, only to be captured before he could even make it past the market square near the orphanage. After his long speech, Hinata felt breathless.

He looked up to see a blur of black and silver before he was attacked with hugs (and knocked to the floor). Bokuto and Kuroo had tears streaming down their face, and they made ugly sobbing noises.

“Shou, we’re here for you now!” Kuroo had snot and tears all over his face, as did Bokuto.

“My family will adopt you! You can become an honorary Bokuto!" The three boys were a lot closer now. 

Their laughter echoed around their dorm room, and when Lev and Kageyama came back, they found the three boys fast asleep in one bed, latched onto each other.

“Shouyou, some 4th years are asking for you outside,” Inuoka told him, stepping into the commons room with Goshiki, a fellow first year, by his side. Hinata was sitting in the commons room after dinner, catching up on some homework while Bokuto and Kuroo played some magic chess game in their room. He leapt up, grabbing his bag and heading outside, hastily thanking Inuoka, his senpai by a year, for telling him.

"Can you tell Bokuto and Kuroo that I'll be back late at night?" Hinata asked Lev, who was sitting near the fireplace, petting his silver cat absentmindedly. 

"Hn? Yeah, sure. Where're you go-" Before Lev could even get his question out, Hinata had left the commons, the only thing left behind being the lingering scent of cinnamon. 

 

“Senpais!” Hinata squawked, bowing to the three, plus 3 more he didn’t know, that had come to pick him up tonight. Daishou grinned, slapping Hinata on the back.

“Told you he was polite as hell!” The group laughed, shooting kind smiles to the flustered first year.

“Yaku-san!” Hinata blurted out when he noticed one of the three boys was the student he had met at Honey dukes. Yaku snickered, swinging an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Hey, pipsqueak.”

“You two know each other?” Hanamaki asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah. We had a meeting when this kid was trying to buy enough chocolate frogs for the rest of his life,” Yaku snickered, thinking back to the sight of seeing the small boy lug a huge bag of chocolate off the counter.

“Well, I’m Eita Semi, 4th year from Ravenclaw,” The boy in front of him waved, smiling. A tall boy with cropped silver hair grunted, slightly bowing to Hinata.

“This is Aone, also a 4th year. But he’s from Hufflepuff,” Aone inclined his head and Hinata hastily bowed.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou!”

“We know, kiddo. All the teams’ve been talking ‘bout you,” Yaku said, steering the boy forward as they started walking to where the other players were waiting.

“The wonder kid!” Hanamaki added, making Hinata blush. 

“The ginger miracle maker!” Matsukawa piped up.

“The orange light of Gryffindor!” Semi nodded approvingly at Hinata, who had turned firetruck red. He might overload from those names. 

“You’re actually rather impressive. Our current seeker is always stumped on what to do with you,” Daishou said.

“Oh, yeah, Ushijima-san!” Hinata said excitedly. He thought back to their first meeting – the boy had been immensely rude. But lately he had been opening up to Hinata. Just a few nights ago the two had sat together after classes to work on homework, and Ushijima even showed him some quidditich moves because “I’ve been playing longer and my rival can’t be some incompetent player!” Hinata thought it was _just_ because Ushijima liked him, but he would _never_ say that to the boy’s face.

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked.

“One of us stumbled upon this room! It’s like the door just randomly appeared. We’re just going to an empty hallway so no one sees us slipping into a random room,” Hanamaki told him.

“I know what you’re talking about. It’s the Room of Requirements,” Hinata said knowingly.

“Is that what it’s called?” Daishou asked.

“Yeah, you guys didn’t know? It’s a room that appears when you’re in strong need of something.”

“Guess Yahaba must’ve been in great need of a place to escape from the prefects,” Yaku snorted, thinking about the night that Yahaba had to run for his life from prefects.

“That’s how I found it too!” Hinata exclaimed. All 6 of the older boys swiveled to look at the pure, practically bursting with innocence first year with shock and outrage.

“You were running from prefects?!”

“What?”

“When?!”

“Where?”

“And _why_?!”

“Relax! I was out roaming at night when one of the prefects caught me. So I was running when this door suddenly appeared, and I was saved!” Hinata said.

“Why were you roaming around at night?” Semi asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Hinata laughed, gulping and scratching the back of his neck.

“Nightmares?” Daishou asked, eyes softening.

“Something like that,” Hinata smiled thinly. _How_ was he supposed to tell them that he had dreams about a man with no face brutally murdering him?

 

“We’re here!” Hanamaki opened the door, and ushered them in. Hinata’s mouth fell open when he walked in. The room was completely different from the usual library he met up with Akaashi in. There was a large tv with a series of consoles attached to it, as well as game discs littering the surrounding floor. A large kitchen was behind it, and Hinata could spot several types of drinks and food filling the expansive fridge. There were tons of bean bags or comfy looking couches around the room, in which most of the players lounged about.

“Who’s the shortie?” A boy with a bright yellow, poofy mohawk asked.

“Hinata Shouyou, 1st year from Gryffindor!” Hinata bowed, the tips of his ears red when he heard their laughter.

“Take it easy Shouyou, we’re all quidditch players here,” A boy from slytherin said.

“I’m Futakuchi Kenji, 4th year from Slytherin. And _don’t_ call me senpai, makes me feel old,” Futakuchi grinned, handing Hinata a can of cola.

“This scary looking guy is – “

“Asahi-san!” Hinata waved to the long haired man, who was standing next to Nishinoya. Who immediately jumped on Hinata in the next moment, making Asahi nearly choke from worry for the small boy.

“What, no greeting for your senpai? And we’re in the same house!” Nishinoya ruffled Hinata’s hair, frowning with mock anger. Hinata giggled, trying to protect his hair.

“Sorry, senpai!”

“Hmph. You’re forgiven,” Nishinoya let Hinata go and migrated back to Asahi’s side.

“Looks like you know most of u – “ Futakuchi was once again interrupted as Suga and Daichi realized Hinata was in the room.

“Shouyou!” Two voices called out before Hinata was enveloped in hugs by two very tall bodies.

“Why’re you here?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow and shooting a stern look at the other players. “You guys know things always go wrong during our meetups…”

“We thought it would be fun. Plus, we met the kid in detention!” Daishou grinned guiltily, raising his hands to ward of the dadchi wrath.

“Well, we’re going to have a great time,” Suga grinned down at Hinata, who smiled his thousand-watt smile back at him (blinding everyone who happened to look that way).

“That’s Yahaba, he’s a 5th year Slytherin,” A shirtless boy raised his hand in greeting before going back to furiously raiding the fridge.

“And the guy with the ridiculous mohawk is Yamamoto, though you probably know him. He’s a 4th year from your house.” No, Hinata realized, he didn’t know him. But he recognized the boy as the person who hung out with Tanaka a lot.

“The three first years on our team were going to come, but when they realized it was all us oldies, they backed out,” Daichi said. Hinata grinned – it was okay, he already knew all three of them. Though Tsukishima was mean sometimes, and Tendou tended to get a little crazy, while Ushijima got really worked up often, he still enjoyed hanging out with them.

“That’s Kai and Kuguri from Hufflepuff. Both of ‘em are 4th years,” The two boys were playing a heated game on wii. Something about resort sports.

“You can just chill for now. Later on we normally share scary stories in the dark and try those weird candies from Honeydukes,” Futakuchi told him before heading off to yell at Yahaba to not eat all the chips at the same time. The poor boy was drowning in a huge pile of chips in the kitchen.

 

“Gather round all ye good folk!” The lights had shut off and a booming voice called out from the middle of the room. Daishou’s face lit up as he turned the flashlight on and held it under his chin.

“It’s time for the ghost story telling,” Futakuchi’s face lit up next to him. The boys were sitting in a circle, attention on the two lit up faces. Hinata was sitting between Suga and Nishinoya (at least he thought. Can’t be too sure in the dark).

“Who would dare to weave their tales of brave souls? Share the heart stopping stories of thee?”

“I’ll go!” Yahaba raised his hand, and a flashlight was tossed to him. Moments later, the flashlight was under his chin, casting eerie shadows on his face.

“It was just a few days ago…” A frightened squeak was heard, and everyone tried to pinpoint the location. Nishinoya snickered at the fear already showing in Hinata’s face.

“It happened in the morning. The toast had just popped up….and _no_ _one_ in the room knew what topping to garnish it with. Butter? Jelly? Margarine? Nute – “

“You nerd! We asked for _ghost_ stories! Not _toast_ stories,” Daishou took his shoe off and chucked it at Yahaba, who tossed his flashlight in the air from surprise of the shoe whacking him in the face.

"They sound similar!" Yahaba tried to defend himself. 

“Ouch!” Hinata clutched his head, letting out a groan. The flashlight had landed straight on his forehead.

“Now look what you did!” Daichi tched and made sure Hinata was okay.

“What type of senpai hurts their kouhai?”

“I’m fine senpai!” Hinata tried to intervene, but they weren't having it. 

“Idiot!” Even Aone shot a disappointed look at Yahaba.

“Everyone is so mean to me. You’ll love me, right Shouyou?” Yahaba asked, dramatically resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Of course senpai!” Groans were heard around the room. This boy was too pure!

“Whatever! Someone else just continue the story telling,” Daishou snapped, throwing the light bulb to Nishinoya. So they told stories.

The flashlight exchanged hands, passing around everyone, till it finally came to Hinata in the end. Stories of ghosts appearing in your bathtub, or the story about the ghost of the vengeful toothbrush had been told, making Hinata giggle. It was finally Hinata’s turn, and he had the perfect story to share. In fact, it was one of the stories the centaurs had shared with him.

“Your turn Shou,” Suga handed the flashlight to Hinata, who immediately placed it under his chin. He tried to look as scary as possible, to set the mood. The older boys all went “awwwww” in their heads at the sight of him trying to look scary. It’s like watching a small, fluffy poodle try to be menacing. It just looked cuter.

What they didn’t know was that Hinata had one hell of a story in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Can't believe you've stuck around this long~ I love the people who come say hi on tumblr so do it!! @ fluffyhinata ^^


	9. Ghosts & Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets a glimpse of what the future holds for him

_A few weeks earlier…._

 

“Master…we have news,” A voice croaked, hesitantly walking up to where the master in question lounged on a throne made of black obsidian.

His unruly black hair was tied back, and a thin band of white crystals adorned his head – he looked like a dark prince out of fairy tales what with the way his black robes were draped around him. You couldn’t tell the man was around a hundred years old from his appearance.

“What is it?” He snapped, fussing with the piece of hair that had fallen into his face.

“That boy….the son of Hinata Yuu is _in_ Hogwarts. Hinata Shouyou. He is learning magic,” His servant hissed out before scuttling away. When the master got angry, he tended to take it out on anything near him.

A loud laugh echoed around the room. An animalistic smirk was set up on the lips of the man as he slipped his wand into his boot, standing up. He had some contacts to find and make a connection with once more.

“I’ll come play with you in a bit Shou-chan,” He cooed, before disappearing into the shadows, the smell of smoke lingering.

 

“Start the story already Shouyou!” Nishinoya nudged Hinata, who seemed deep in thought.

“Okay, I got it! Everyone ready?”

“ _YES_!”

“This is a true story. I happened to hear about it when I was in Paris, and I even saw it. It was the ghost of a small 10 year old boy,” Hinata’s voice had dropped, and he truly looked eerie now.

“Please! You probably saw your own reflection!”

“I don’t recall having brown hair and eyes darker than the void,” Hinata retorted, silencing the voice. 

“One of my friends was sharing the story. The ghost of the boy is seen in the Quartier Latin late at night, in the window of the school and sometimes during auspicious nights, he’ll even appear in the streets. People who have seen the face up close have been scarred. A horribly mutilated face, with blood dripping, and his mouth rimmed with bloodied scars. And they say he mewls like a cat. Also, many students have died in that area, but people around there reported to have seen the boy moments before the other person was possessed by something and walks to the top of a building and jumps off. Or takes rope that is always coincidentally nearby and hangs themselves. The video cameras at night go static for the few seconds when the boy is claimed to have been seen. And there have been other sightings of him around the globe. A small boy, with a scarred face haunting the souls that get to enjoy life even long after death,” Hinata finished, turning the only flashlight on off and plunging the room into darkness.

He heard several yelps and a loud thudding, when all of a sudden a hand curled around his shoulder.

“Come, Shouyou, it’s time to play,” A deep, silky voice whispered into his ear.

“Okay, haha guys! Stop whispering weird things in my ear,” Hinata went to brush off the hand on his shoulder, but the person’s grip just tightened.

“Uh….Shou, none of us are touching you,” Daichi said, worry seeping into his voice.

“Then who is this?”

“Shit, Shou get away from there!”

“Fuck someone turn the lights on!” All of their restraint from cussing around Shouyou went out the door when they realized he might be in danger.

“Shouyou!” Suga’s panicked shriek echoed.

A throaty laugh was heard before Hinata disappeared with a loud crack, along with the mystery guest.

 

Hinata woke up, his head pounding. It felt like he had been asleep for centuries, but when he checked his watch he realized only a few minutes had passed. He was sitting in some sort of basement, with torches lining the wall.

“Where am I….?” He mumbled, slowly getting up and nearly falling over, his knees wobbling. He ran his hands along the wall, pulling away with a yelp when a piece of glass tore through his skin. When he looked closer, Hinata realized there was pieces of glass embedded into the wall.

He heard foot steps, followed by some banging noises, before the door on the ceiling opened, allowing a sliver of light in. A short man with a grotesque faced waddled down the stairs, his jade black robes trailing behind him.

“Come with me. The master is awaiting you.” The master? Hinata followed the man wordlessly, not trying to show panic when he couldn’t find his wand.

“Looking for this?” A teasing voice called from the front of the room they had entered. A handsome man stood in front of a throne, smirking down at Hinata. Hinata looked to the sides, nearly crying out in shock when he saw eyes watching him from the shadows.

“T-that’s my wand,” Hinata gulped. Every word felt like he had swallowed a handful of sand. The man tossed the wand to Hinata, who caught it, flabbergasted.

“Wondering why you’re here?” Hinata hastily nodded, making the man laugh as he took a seat.

“The name’s Riddle,” a pang of familiarity hit him, “and I want to kill you.” Hinata’s head whipped up so fast his neck almost broke. He leveled his stare at the man, unable to say anything.

“Don’t worry. Not yet. I want to kill you when it’s _worth_ it,” Riddle smirked, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. But he had a feeling there was something else than that reason. Every so often the man winced, hobbling as he jumped off the throne. Was he sick?

“I only brought you here to tell you this. A little warning~ See you later.”

“W-wait, you can’t just tell me this – “ Hinata choked out, his hand refusing to move as he tried to lift his wand at him.

“Oh, I just did,”

The last thing Hinata remembers is Riddle waving him away, a knowing smile on his face, before a loud crack resonated within the room.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck – “

“Shut up Noya!” Suga snapped, distressed enough as it is. Thank god it was a Saturday; the only one who had noticed Hinata’s disappearance had been Bokuto and Kuroo, who were freaking out in the room with them.

“What if Shou got kidnapped?” Bokuto wailed, rocking back and forth.

“Don’t think about it!” Asahi cried out, on the verge of tears. All the players from last night, plus the entire Gryffindor team was freaking out in the Room of Requirements.

“Stay calm, stay clam, stay calm,” Daichi chanted under his breath, pacing the length of the room. Konoha, a chaser for Gryffindor, was furiously cleaning the entire room. He was a stress cleaner.

Yahaba was crying into a piece of toast, while Futakuchi looked at his tie with interest. If they let this adorable ball of sunshine be kidnapped under their watch, they would be expelled, or _worse_ , never get to see Hinata’s smile again.

All of a sudden, a loud crack and a shocked Hinata reappeared in the middle of the room. Everyone stared in silence till Asahi burst into tears, tackling the boy. Everyone followed suite, attacking the boy with hugs and motherly concerns.

“Shou, what happened?” Kuroo cried, helping the boy up. He had an odd, determined yet confused look in his eyes.

“I’m not sure. But I have to talk to the Headmaster,” And with that, Hinata headed out of the room, leaving the rest of them shocked.

“That totally didn’t just happen,” Nishinoya said, staring at the spot where Hinata had left.

“It did.”

“Fuck.”

“ _Stop_ _cussing_ , _there_ _are_ _children_ _in_ _here_!”

 

“Headmaster! I need to speak to you,” Hinata yelled at the stone gargoyle, frustrated that nothing was happening. He had been standing in front of it for ten minutes, yelling one second and asking sweetly the next. But the stone eyes of the gargoyle just stared back at him.

“Shouyou? What’s wrong?” Alisa asked, noticing the desperate boy as she headed to her office.

“I need to talk to the Headmaster!” Hinata wailed, stomping his foot.

Alisa looked left and right, before quietly saying, “Butterbeer.” Hinata gaped, amazed, as a huge revolving set of stairs was revolved. His mouth open and closed like a fish, looking at Alisa then the stairs.

“It’s his favorite drink,” Alisa winked, before walking away. Hinata gulped and headed up the stairs. He laid a hand on his beating heart. _Be calm my heart. You’re only going to talk to like the most powerful wizard ever. No big deal_.

“Hinata Shouyou. How can I help?” A gruff voice asked before Hinata could even let his presence known. Headmaster Ukai whirled around in his chair, piercing Hinata with his crystal blue eyes.

“Uh – I need to tell you something.”  _Smooth, Hinata. Real smooth._

“Well, take a seat,” Ukai beckoned him forward, pulling a chair forward with the flick of his wand. Hinata hesitantly sat down, wringing his hands.

“It’s about what happened to me…” Hinata explained what had happened in the last 24 hours, his hand gripping his wand with anger. Anger at _himself_. He had just stared at that man. Let himself be kidnapped.

“What was his name? You never mentioned,” Ukai asked, eyes grave, as if he already knew the answer.

“Riddle.” Ukai stirred, raising to his full height. He quickly scribbled something on paper, called for a messenger owl, tied the letter to its leg, and let it go.

“Things are coming Shouyou. Methods I thought I would never have to resort to. This was not how I wanted to follow Dumbledore’s footsteps,” Ukai bitterly laughed, taking a seat once more.

“What do you mean? What’s coming?” Hinata leaned forward in his seat, holding his breath.

“ _War_ , Shouyou. A grave, _grave_ war that will leave both sides wounded. The true fight won’t begin till your final years here, but the preparation has already begun. We must be ready,” Ukai shook his head, hand twitching with barely concealed anger.

“But, why? Who is that man?” “Come here,” Ukai waved Hinata over to a bookshelf, from which he pulled a thick, leather bound book. He handed it to Hinata, pressing it into his hands.

“Whatever this book tells you, you must not share with anyone.” Hinata took the book, a feeling of lightness overcoming him even though the book was rather heavy. Ukai smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy the sliver of joy this book will give you. Do not come to rely on it, but cherish it. It will give you great information.”

“What’s my role in this? This….war?”

“I’m sure you’ve read the letter your father and mother left you. This man, Riddle, hates you. With all his heart. In the end, there is one thing that only you can do,” Ukai looked away, unable to meet the innocent eyes of this boy.

“What is it I have to do?” Hinata asked, trying to gather his bravery. From the look on Ukai’s face, it didn’t seem good.

“Time will tell. But what you must do will save the wizarding world. This is all I can tell you, little one. You have hardships, but Hogwarts is on your side." Hinata nodded, sensing the end of the conversation. He turned to leave, tucking the book under his arm. 

"Hinata. Always remember one thing. Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a chapter to move along the plot? I guess? Be prepared for time skips (like year long)  
>  ( ≧Д≦) come chat on tumblr @ fluffyhinata


	10. 6th Year Kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little first years glo up

_5 years later….._

 

“Shou hurry up we’re going to be late!” Kuroo scrambled off the table, slinging his bag over his shoulder and nearly tripping over Bokuto.

“Fuck!” Hinata grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth. It was the first day of their sixth year, and the trio were going to be late to class. Of- _fucking_ -course.

Hinata, now a 6th year, had changed a lot in the past few years. His hair was a bit shorter, he had ear piercings, and because of Kuroo he had started the habit of wearing eyeliner. However, Bokuto just tended to look like an over excited owl when he wore eyeliner. His mother’s necklace that he found at the orphanage with Kuroo last year swung from his neck, the small, white crystal with blue flecks bouncing light everywhere.

The three had studied to death the previous year, bringing their O.W.L. scores up to the same level, resulting in them sharing classes for the 6th time. Luck was on their side. Of course living an oddly peaceful, yet turbulent life for the past 5 years or so didn’t really calm him down considering dooms day might creep up on him any day.

The three sprinted into Potions class, out of breath and very late. Takeda, their N.E.W.T. level Potions teacher sighed, giving the three a incredulous look.

“Really? You three, again? This is the _fifth_  time, you realize,” Takeda rolled his eyes while the rest of the class chuckled at the disheveled sight of the three boys. Hinata had his tie loose and hanging around his neck, Bokuto’s shirt was un-tucked, and Kuroo had a _raging_ case of bed hair – even worse than usual.

“Just take a seat in the back.” Hinata grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he bounded to the back, taking a seat next to Yachi, who smiled at him brightly. Kuroo sat on his right, and Bokuto on the other side of Kuroo. The three pulled their textbooks out, arranging their quills.

“Let the hell begin,” Kuroo whispered under his breath, making Hinata giggle. His breath hitched as Kuroo leaned back, exposing a sliver of skin near his waistband. His red and silver boxers peeked out deliciously. It ended as soon as it began; Kuroo leaned over and began to scribble something on Hinata’s paper.

_What are you staring at?_

Hinata blushed, looking from the writing to Kuroo’s inquisitive face. It’s not like he could tell his best friend that he thought he looked delicious! Hinata hysterically laughed internally, imagining what would happen if he said that.

_Nothing. Pay attention to class spiky head~_

Kuroo scowled, prodding Hinata in the side with his pen, but turned his attention back to the teacher. Hinata licked his lips, looking away, anxiety gnawing at him. While it was time consuming enough to have his possible death breathing down his neck, his mind had added another dumb worry on top of it. Like a fucking cherry. But this cherry took the shape of a sarcastic little shit with great black hair, beautiful amber catlike eyes, an even greater body, and the ability to make Hinata laugh all the time. Shit what had he gotten himself into.

Not only that, he had to worry about becoming stronger – _much_ stronger. When he had encountered Riddle in the past few years, the spells they cast at each other just didn’t seem to work. Hinata and Riddle would both go flying back with no effect other than a bunch of dust all over their clothes. It didn’t help that Ukai still hadn’t told him what his final task was. Simply, “you will know when it is time, Shouyou.” Hinata snorted. Time was running out for him.

 

After morning classes were over, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch, ravenous. Their old senpais had graduated by now, but many of them had gotten jobs here or were attending the Auror training that Alisa and Saeko, ex auror’s, were hosting this year.

“Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto and I were planning on visiting Ukai down at his after classes. You coming?” Kuroo asked, swiping a fry off Hinata’s plate. Hinata scowled, but shook his head.

“No, I’m busy today.”

“With what?” Bokuto raised his eyebrow, giving Hinata the look. Bokuto knew Hinata sort of kind of maybe not really like _liked_ Kuroo, and didn’t understand why Hinata didn’t jump at this chance.

“Just busy,” Hinata mumbled through a mouthful of chicken strips.

“Did your mother teach you no manners?” Kageyama snapped, looking at Hinata talking with food in his mouth with pure disgust.

“Shut up baka!” Hinata stuck his tongue out, ignoring the chortling Lev sitting next to them. Bokuto frowned, telling Hinata with his eyes that the two of them would be talking later. 

“Well if you suddenly become free we’ll be down there,” Kuroo told him, before taking another one of his fries. Hinata cried out, smacking Kuroo before proceeding to steal Bokuto and Kuroo’s food.

“Hinata, has Headmaster Ukai told you anything about you know what?” Kuroo asked, lowering his voice. The three leaned into each other, eyebrows drawn together.

“Not much,” Hinata admitted, “but I know it’s coming soon. I still have no clue how to defeat him.”

Three sighs of defeat went around.

“What are you three knuckleheads talking about?”

“Noya!” Hinata squawked.

“Nothing!” Bokuto blurted out.

"Ahrffghgh!" Kuroo mumbled out something unintelligible, loudly chewing on a piece of pizza.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, fist bumping Nishinoya.

“I’m here for that auror training stuff,” Nishinoya said, sending a wink to Hinata. Kuroo caught the wink and looked between the two, unsure of what was going on.

“Ah, well I’ll see you later Shou. Bokuto, Kuroo, be good!” Nishinoya strode away, hands shoved in his pockets.

“What was the see you later about?” Kuroo gave Hinata a suspicious glance. Hinata gulped.

“Ohoho? And what was that wink about?”

“Nothing! It was nothing! Me and the ex players are probably going to just hang out tomorrow or something,” Hinata laughed nervously, trying to sound confident (and utterly failing). Kuroo looked at him for a few seconds before turning away, deciding to drop it. If Hinata wanted to tell him, he would.

 

Hinata glanced left and right in the corridors before quickly hurrying through a large set of doors, his heart beating fast. It was time to learn some high level spells, and unfortunately, he would have to hide it from his best friends.

“Shou! You’re late,” Daichi teased, waving the boy in. The men inside were shocked at Hinata’s appearance change – especially Suga, who was practically Hinata’s mother.

“You have holes in your ears!” Suga gasped, grabbing Hinata by the ear and pulling it towards him, inspecting the small gold hoops. “And is that a tattoo mr.?!” Suga shrieked, pulling down Hinata’s collar to reveal a tattoo of a black cat wrapping around an owl with bright, tawny colored eyes, with a crow flying overhead.

After a long process of drawing, erasing, and drinking butterbeer, the three had finally decided on this design. It had been hilarious seeing Kuroo and Bokuto’s reactions to the muggle world.

“Well you have a tattoo on your back,” Hinata protested, trying to cover up his collarbone but failing when everyone else surrounded him, eager to see it.

“Our little Shou has grown up, eh?” Tanaka cackled, swinging an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“I didn’t even notice his tattoo or earrings at lunch today!” Nishinoya exclaimed, staring at the things in question with wonder. Hinata looked around the room, wondering where Alisa and Saeko were. Large crystal like structures with various colors blooming inside them hung from the high ceiling, giving Hinata the feeling that they were inside an ice cave.

“How did you even get a tattoo? You have to be 18 or something don’t you?” Yahaba narrowed his eyes while Suga fussed with Hinata’s unruly hair, trying to get it to lay flat. It wasn't working. 

“Meh, a little bewitching to our existing I.D.s' during the school year and we made ourselves 18 on ‘em,” Hinata shrugged. The magic had been easy enough, plus throwing a little glamour on themselves to look older hadn’t been difficult. Yahaba gasped, looking scandalized. 

"Tch, tch, tch. Our little Shou using magic for such horrible things!" Yahaba shook his head, but his eyes twinkled with laughter. 

"Shou what if someone caught you?!" Asahi looked nervous  _for_ Hinata, wringing his hands. 

“Wait, you and who else got this tattoo?” Haru, Bokuto’s older brother, asked, arms crossed. Hinata panicked; he assumed Bokuto hadn’t told his brothers yet and this wasn’t the way they should find out. But it’s not like he could lie to him – Haru would know right away.

“Bokuto, Kuroo, and I….” Hinata mumbled, wincing when he heard Haru and Mei’s sharp intakes of breath. Then the two burst out laughing.

“I can’t _believe_ that idiot got a tattoo before  us!” Mei wheezed, holding onto his brother for support. Haru was red in the face and laugh crying.

“Ah, right. Where are Alisa and Saeko?” Hinata asked, confused. It had been a while since training was supposed to have started.

“We wanted a little reunion thing for all of us because we haven’t seen you since you blew up a classroom back in year 3,” Futakuchi said, laughing when he thought back to that day.

“So we told them to start training tomorrow night!” Hanamaki exclaimed.

“I remember Professor Tsukishima screaming bloody murder,” Daishou commented, trying to hold back laughter. Professor Tsukishima had lost his eyebrows that day and given Hinata a 500 page essay to write on all things magical in the muggle world.

“That essay still gives me hand cramps,” Hinata shuddered, trying to fight the ghost of a cramp in his hand. He thought back to the days where these guys would be his backup for fighting against Riddle. They had been through a lot.

“So, how’s it going with Riddle?” Suga asked, voice adopting a serious tone as they took a seat near the fireplace.

“Not good,” Hinata grimaced, “he’s been getting more and more people on his side. He took the name Death Eaters from his father and are calling his people that. We’re trying to negotiate with the Giants, but last I heard from Kai, one of our spies in the Ministry, it’s not getting any better. We assume there are spies of Riddle’s in the ministry, but we don’t know who. Ushijima said he had an inkling that his parents or branches of his family were involved, so he’s working with us to figure it out. We’re getting information, but we have no clue when he’s going to make a move.”

The frown on Hinata’s face was mirrored by all of them as they lapsed into a heavy silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts. Hinata thought back to when he first realized it would be his responsibility to rid the world of Riddle, or stop him. He didn’t want his friends involved. Ukai (both of them) had let him know how dangerous this trek would be, and he didn’t want his friends at risk. Especially because during most of their head on collisions, Riddle and everyone else was normally trying to kidnap him. It had hurt seeing his friends rush in front of Hinata to protect him during battle. That was why Hinata wanted to get stronger. Why he _had_ to get stronger.

 

“Shou! Kenma’s going to show me the planetarium during lunch so you and Bokuto go on ahead,” Kuroo said, out of breath. He had burst into Hinata’s room, hair all over the place and a Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook clutched in his hand.

“Oh, okay,” Hinata forced a smile, his heart aching. Don’t get him wrong; Hinata liked Kenma. In fact, he considered Kenma one of his close friends. But Kuroo had been spending a lot of time with Kenma. And Bokuto, newly dating Akaashi, had been spending a lot of time with Akaashi. Leaving Hinata all alone with his books and magic spells.

Kuroo grinned, giving Hinata a quick hug, making him feel even more guilty. “Thanks! See you later,” He said, before bounding away. Hinata smiled weakly before focusing on cramming in information about the goblin war or whatever.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Kuroo and that Bokuto was going to be sitting with Akaashi during lunch today. He didn’t have the guts to tell Kuroo, “No, don’t go. Stay with me.” Hinata grimaced at his thoughts. Cheesy much?

Yamamoto, a razor and comb in hand, peeked into Hinata’s room. His hair had been recently growing out, and everyone knew Hinata was the best at cutting hair. He almost backed out when he saw tears glistening in Hinata’s eyes, but took a deep breath and walked in.

“Shouyou?” He asked quietly, hesitantly sitting on the edge of his bed. Hinata’s head whipped up and he immediately wiped away the tears about to fall from his face. A large smile appeared on his face.

“What’s wrong Momo?” Hinata asked.

“How many times have I said not to call me that?” Yamamoto scowled, flicking the giggling boy on his head.

“You need your hair cut?” Hinata asked, looking at the razor and comb.

Yamamoto eagerly nodded, already sitting on the ground and turning his back to Hinata. Hinata grabbed his scissors and hair spray before quickly turning back to Yamamoto.

“You okay?” Yamamoto murmured while Hinata gathered pieces of hair and snipped them off, humming the tune to Sailor Moon under his breath.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. _I’m_ _fine_.”

“Are you telling me or yourself?” Hinata fell silent after that, but when Yamamoto glanced up in the mirror he saw a thoughtful look on Hinata’s face.

“There! All done!”

“Thanks, Shou,” Yamamoto ruffled Hinata’s hair, giving the boy a long look before leaving his room. Hinata sighed, collapsing onto his bed.

 _I am in way too deep,_ Hinata thought, as he clutched Kuroo’s jacket (that he lent him last week) to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohoho? romance? maybe? perhaps? Maybe I'll give hcs and write drabbles for it and tell more if you come say hi on tumblr @ fluffyhinata? (hint: I most definitely will) <3


	11. Breaking Hearts & Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tells Hinata rumors, misunderstandings occur, and Kuroo wonders what went wrong

“Shou – “

“Let me guess. You and Akaashi are going to make out in the room of requirements so head to lunch with Kuroo today,” Hinata sighed, stopping the over enthusiastic Bokuto in his tracks.

“No, me, Kuro, Akaashi, and Kenma are going to work on some quidditch drills. You going to come?” Bokuto asked hopefully, eyes widening slightly. It was a Saturday, they had no classes, and their house wanted to keep the House Cup for the third year in a row.

“I – I would love to Kou, but I can’t,” Hinata bit back what he really wanted to say; He couldn’t stand to see Kenma and Kuroo acting like best friends.

“Is this about Kuro?” Bokuto asked, placing emphasis on Kuroo. Hinata smiled slightly; he had given Kuroo the nickname Kuro around the end of first year.

“Kou, you know it’s not. I wouldn’t let things like that get me down, would I? I’m just busy,” Hinata faked a wide smile, but Bokuto seemed to buy it.

“Okay, well I’ll see you later tonight,” Bokuto sighed, before waving and heading down to the quidditch fields. Hinata watched his receding back, smile slipping off his face as he headed to his favorite place to unwind: The Room of Requirements.

 

Hinata slipped in and nearly choked when he realized someone else was in there. Normally no one else used this room, because a lot of people weren’t aware that it even existed. And this person wasn’t just anyone; it was Oikawa Tooru, the annoying kid from Ravenclaw.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Hinata asked in an accusatory tone, making Oikawa snap out of the trance he was in, gently laying the journal he was writing in down.

“Do I not have the right to be in here?” Hinata could feel Oikawa’s smirk without even glancing at him.

“Tell me why you’re really here. I know you prefer reading in the commons,” Hinata snapped, not in the mood to play around with Oikawa right now.

“Well if you want to know, I heard something that might interest you…..”

 

“Kuroo can you shut up about Shouyou for _one_ second?” A quiet voice interrupted Kuroo’s long monologue about how amazing Hinata’s hair looked in the sunlight and that he was practically the living embodiment of the sun.

“No I cannot because I don’t know if he even _likes_ me that way but I do and oh I want to cry right now,” Kuroo groaned, face planting into the grass.

“Bro you haven’t even talked about it to him, don’t jump to conclusions,” Bokuto said reassuringly, patting Kuroo on the back.

“I think you are unnecessarily worrying Kuroo-san,” Akaashi murmured, shifting slightly so they could see his face from behind Bokuto’s broad shoulders.

“Shou is totally head over heels for you,” Bokuto affirmed, nodding up and down, making his hair slightly wobble. Kenma sighed and looked up from the comic he was reading, fixing Kuroo with a look.

“Have you never noticed how Shou looks at you?” He finally asks after a few moments of silence. Kuroo laid there thoughtfully, and after a while, he shook his head truthfully. Hinata looked at Kuroo the same way he looked at everyone else; a slight sparkle that always looked for the beauty in everything.

“Bro you are such a dumbass,” Bokuto groaned, his head dropping into his hands. He knew Kuroo was an idiot sometimes, but he didn’t know the lovestruck wizard was this oblivious to Hinata’s feelings. Akaashi nodded in agreement, unable to put his shock into words.

“He looks at you like you’re his world Kuroo-san,” Akaashi spoke up this time, unable to hold back his frustration. Kuroo shot up, looking at all of them with shock.

“Really?”

“Yes, Kuroo,” Kenma said, looking up for one second before his eyes flew back to the comic. Kuroo grinned, letting out a whoop as he started jumping around.

“Shou likes me! Shou likes me! Shou likes me! Sho – “ Kuroo paused, suddenly sitting down. _Shouyou likes him._ What would he do now? Ask him out? But what if he said no? What if Shouyou didn’t actually like him?

“What’s wrong bro?” 

“When do I ask him out? How do I ask him out?” Kuroo groaned for the hundredth time today. He just wanted to scream into the void for hours. Preferably at the top of his lungs. Maybe some ice cream breaks in between.

“You could ask him out during Christmas or before winter break,” Akaashi suggested, changing his position so he sat shoulder to shoulder with Bokuto, who grinned, nuzzling into his boyfriend.

“Oh shoot I have to think about a Christmas gift for him,” Kuroo moaned into the grass, shutting his eyes. He was so tired. For the past few nights, nightmares where Hinata said he didn’t want to be friends anymore, or worse, Kuroo watched on helplessly while Riddle took the light in his life away from him. This hadn’t ever happened in real life; during the moments where Riddle had attacked, Bokuto and Kuroo had warded off Riddle and aided Hinata.

But in the future, would Kuroo be able to protect him?

 _“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE SAW KUROO AND KENMA COME OUT OF THIS ROOM LOOKING DISHEVELED LIKE THEY JUST FUCKED?”_ Hinata shrieked, jumping off the ground, red in the face with anger.

“I’ve only heard rumors, but the ravenclaw kids who hang out with Kenma say he’s always texting Kuroo – they’re probably dating. Since you guys are best _friends_ , I thought I should tell you,” Oikawa hid his grin; he was enjoying Hinata’s reaction too much. Of course the best friend would be angry that their bestie hadn’t told them about their fuck buddy.

What Oikawa didn’t expect to see was the ball of energy shrinking in on himself, fingers trembling as he took a shaky step towards the door. His knuckles had turned white from gripping onto his bag with too much force, and Hinata’s whole body shook. The glint in his eyes wasn’t of anger, but of sadness and perhaps reluctant acceptance and regret.

“Shrimpy, are you okay?” Oikawa’s voice had lost the teasing tone, and he slowly walked over to the shaking boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. Hinata jerked away from his touch, letting out a forced laugh.

“Haha, yeah I’m fine. See you later Tooru,” The ghost of a sigh escaped Hinata’s lips as he exited the room, trying to contain his shaking fingers. And ignore the sound of his heart ripping apart. It actually felt like his heart was going to explode. Tears that threatened to fall down his face any second made his vision blurry, and he bumped into a tall body.

Through his blurred vision, Hinata realized he had bumped into Kuroo.

“Shou? What’s wrong?” A panicked Kuroo asked, resting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata flinched, moving his shoulder away from Kuroo’s comforting hand, tears pouring down his face now.

“You don’t have to worry about me! Just go have a good time with your _boyfriend_ Kenma,” Hinata snapped, whirling away from Kuroo. He sprinted back to the one place he wouldn’t be disturbed, ignoring Kuroo’s cries, telling him to stop.

 

Kuroo stood there, shocked. _Shocked_ was an understatement. Hinata’s words echoed in his head. Kenma wasn’t his boyfriend, didn’t Hinata know that? Kuroo groaned, crouching down in the middle of the hallway. He placed a hand over the tattoo the three of them shared, willing his panicked heart to calm down.

Hinata _had_ to know that Kuroo was head over heels for his small little smile, his bright, fiery orange hair, and his determination to do anything and everything. Bokuto found Kuroo an hour later in the Gryffindor commons room, staring at the fire with a stoic look. Bokuto sat down next to Kuroo with a huff, staring at him patiently.

“Shou thinks Kenma’s my boyfriend,” Kuroo finally said, the raw pain making his voice break. He didn’t want Kenma to be his boyfriend. He wanted Hinata to be his boyfriend. He wanted to hug and shower the small boy with kisses. He wanted to be his supporting pillar especially with what was coming.

“Did you explain to him?” Bokuto asked softly, shifting closer to Kuroo.

The fire burned Kuroo’s eyes, but he continued staring into it. Small tears gathered, but Kuroo continued to stare at the fire. The bright colors that whipped around, seemingly fighting each other, reminded him of Hinata. The radiant orange contrasted with the pale gold, and an underlying layer of black, charred firewood. Oranges, golds, and blacks swirled into one being existing in harmony.

“I tried Kou. But h – he ran away,” Kuroo’s voice broke.

He burrowed his face into his scarf, which brought another wave of sadness at the thought of Hinata ignoring him. Hinata had knitted this scarf for him for Kuroo’s 15th birthday. It was crudely knit together, with Kuroo’s name sewn in red at the bottom with a small white cat next to it. Kuroo smiled, unable to help himself. A wave of happiness followed the sadness. He was still here, and he was still desperately in love with Hinata. It’s not like Hinata was going anywhere.

“Well you’ll have to keep trying.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,”

“Bro!” Bokuto clasped their hands together.

“Bro. Great minds think alike," A laugh made its way out of his lips, surprising Kuroo. But once he started laughing, he couldn't stop. 

“Bro!” Bokut crowed happily, laughing as well, and they continued that for an hour before the two fell asleep in front of the fire.

 

Hinata came back from the quidditch field where he had been practicing to see the two passed out, snoring away. His heart tugged and he hurried upstairs to grab a blanket. Hinata carefully laid it over the two, nearly yelping when one of his tears dropped on Kuroo’s face. He hastily wiped it off his face, but was too scared to wipe it off Kuroo’s.

Hinata sighed, retreating to his room. Lev had said something about visiting Yaku in the rooms where the aurors were training and Kageyama was probably in the library, elbow deep in homework.

He collapsed on his bed, curling into a ball, not bothering to change into pajamas. He thought about Kuroo. The way his bed hair looked unimaginably good even though he didn't do anything to it. The way his nose scrunched up when he was frustrated. His slender hands and how he could make beautiful pieces of art. Artist fingers, Hinata liked to call them. The way his eyes softened when he saw an animal in pain. The way his lips slowly tugged into a smirk. _His smirk._

Kuroo’s smirk was truly made for war. It turned the tides inside Hinata and made his heart a battleground. He wanted to lash out at the boy with his words, rip the smirk off his face. He wanted to take Kenma’s place. He wanted to be the one caressing that face, the one who got to hear Kuroo’s breathless voice as he kissed the shit out of him. Hinata felt torn.

He wanted to chase after Kuroo, but knowing rejection was inevitable, an immovable fear set chains around his heart. But trying to ignore his heart felt like repeatedly stabbing himself even though he knew it hurt.

Hinata felt tears leaking out and he burrowed his face into he pillow, letting out a whimper. Sapphire let out a meow from the windowsill, where she sat and watched Hinata cry himself to sleep.

No one had told him loving someone was so _difficult_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busy this following week because of tryouts so sorry if you guys don't get updates till next weekend! Come say hi on tumblr @ fluffyhinata or tweet me @ satanicnikki !! Also this is like the most romance angst that it will get in this fic. Lots of fluff coming up tbh


	12. Dances & Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you have been awaiting. It seems like happily ever after, but is it?

“THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN – “ Bokuto and Hinata chanted, running around the commons room, with Hinata sitting on Bokuto’s shoulders. It was finally October, and the two were in Halloween mode.

The Gryffindor commons room had been decorated (courtesy of Bokuto, Hinata, and some of the senpais). Jack-o-lantern lights were strung up around the shelves and windows, the lights flickering to give that eerie feeling. Hinata and Nishinoya had carved some pumpkins out after practice, so a few of those sat in the bookshelves. Spiderwebs had been artistically put up around the room, with large, rubber spiders hanging from them. And of course a large tub of candy sat near the entrance. 

“I love Halloween!” Lev exclaimed, grinning at the two as he walked in. His hair was ruffled, slightly out of breath, and he had just returned to the school from his small outing with Yaku (with Headmaster Ukai’s permission of course). The two had walked down to Hogsmeade, and when they got back, Yaku had gone back to their headquarters for Auror training.

"YEAH HALLOWEEN ROCKS!" Bokuto boomed, making everyone in the room wince, but laugh anyways. The look of pure joy on Hinata and Bokuto's faces was enough to make anyone smile. 

“Shou!” An out of breath Kuroo called out to them. Hinata jumped off Bokuto’s shoulders, landing on the floor lightly. He rose his eyebrow at Kuroo, heart still sore from last night. Could you say your heart was sore? Well, it sure felt like that to Hinata. 

“I just wanted to tell you, Kenma’s not my boyfriend.” Hinata scowled, a flower of hope blossomed in his chest.

“Yeah he’s telling the truth!” Bokuto eagerly nodded.

Could it be _that_ simple?

“Of course he is! He actually li – “ Lev began but was tackled to the floor by a blur of black, red, and gold. Kuroo glared at him.

“What he means is I’m not interested in Kenma that way,” Kuroo said, brushing himself off as he stood up. Hinata laughed; what had he been worrying about? Lev grumbled, shot the middle finger at Kuroo when his back turned and walked away.

“So are we going to the Halloween Masked Ball, or nah?” Bokuto clicked his tongue, joining his two best friends. Hinata grinned, thinking about the dance. He glanced at Kuroo, cheeks heating up. Maybe he’d have the courage to ask Kuroo to the dance this year.

"Ugh gross Kou do not make old vine references," Kuroo shook his head in disappointment. 

"Look Shou only showed us vine last summer!" Bokuto rose his hands, trying to defend himself. 

"Anyways, about the dance..." Hinata stood between them, pulling the two back to their previous conversation. 

“All three of us can go together this year!” Kuroo’s exclamation squashed his hopes. Hinata smiled anyways; at least he’d get to spend All Hallow’s Eve with his best friends.

 

“KURO! WHICH MASK?!” Hinata jumped in front of a shocked Kuroo with a determined look on his face. Kuroo had been sitting with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi, discussing their possible dance masks.

Hinata held two exquisitely crafted masks in his hands that he had toiled over for the past day and a half, locked away in his room. One was pure gold with a feather plume on the right side in a shade of silver. Small etchings that curved like wild vines covered the gold mask, in a slightly dark bronze color. The eyes holes were diamond shapes and would compliment Kuroo’s cat like eyes. The other mask had a color palette of reds, black, and a splash of white. There was an outer layer of white lace, and the background was a rich, blood red. Black pearls outlined the eyeholes and an eerie forest was painted on the bottom in silver. Hinata had already made three versions of each, but just needed to ask Kuroo and Bokuto on their opinions.

“I like the red one,” Kuroo said thoughtfully, after looking at the masks for a while.

“I really like the gold one,” Oikawa supplied, staring at it with awe. Iwaizumi nodded; his eyes followed the curves like he was enchanted by the lines.

“I’ve made three of them. I can give you two the masks for the dance if you want,” Hinata smiled. He knew he should be mad at Oikawa for telling him bullshit, but he couldn’t really take it upon himself to hate someone for something as petty as that. Plus, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would look cute in the masks. Oikawa had told Hinata they were only going as "friends" but he knew that Iwaizumi was planning on asking Oikawa out tonight. Ah, young love. 

“Really?” Iwaizumi asked, awed. Hinata nodded eagerly.

“You can grab it from my dorm later! Just tell someone coming in to send me out,” Hinata told the two excited boys.

“Which one did Kou like?” Kuroo asked, inspecting the red mask with concealed awe. It was insane how good Hinata was at crafting or working with his hands.

“The one you’re holding,” Hinata grinned. He knew Kuroo liked reds and black while Bokuto preferred silver; he had created the masks with his two best friends in mind.

“Shou, it’s amazing,” Kuroo whispered in awe, marveling at the intricacy in the execution of it. Hinata blushed, trying to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.

“Um, y – yeah, see you later,” Hinata mumbled, grabbing the mask from Kuroo’s hands and running off, leaving a confused Kuroo behind. Hinata's face felt like it would burn someone if they touched it.

 

“KENMA! Help me,” Hinata groaned, running out of the changing room and flying into the arms of Kenma, who sighed.

Kenma had already finished getting ready for the dance and he had gone for the classic look: a black tuxedo suit with a small, silver handkerchief stuffed in the pocket. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and the strands that normally fell in front were slicked back. Hinata had done the makeup on Kenma, and he was rather proud of it. Since Kenma hadn’t wanted an actual mask, Hinata had painted the mask onto his face and it looked rather nice. He had outlined Kenma’s eyes with gold eyeliner and placed a spell that added slight gold sparkles to Kenma’s pupils as well.

“What’s wrong Shou?” Kenma asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the ever dramatic boy but a small smile came to his lips.

“Kuro looks so _good,_ ” Hinata groaned, hiding his face as he fell to the floor.

Good wasn’t even the beginning. Kuroo was wearing practically the same thing as Kenma, but on him, oh boy it did wonders for Kuroo’s body. The suit hugged his body in just the right places, and the trousers made his ass look even better (if that was possible). The mask didn’t hide Kuroo’s slanted eyes that sparkled with mischief, or the quirk of his lips. Hinata groaned again, thinking about Kuroo’s _very_ kissable lips. And it didn’t help that he had decided to wear a little bit of lip gloss, making them look even plumper and kissable. Hinata screamed into the floor. He looked like a pile of trash compared to Kuroo.

 

Kuroo fell into one of the chairs in the dressing room, about to spontaneously combust. Bokuto laughed watching Kuroo grow redder and redder. The minute Hinata had walked out of the changing room, asking if he looked okay, Kuroo had squeaked out something incomprehensible before running off, Bokuto following close behind. Hinata watched the two run away, confused (he definitely was _not_ watching Kuroo’s ass).

Okay? Did Hinata look _okay?_ He looked cute as hell. He looked fuckable. Kuroo groaned, bringing his knees up to his chest. He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts about cute little Hinata, with his fluffy orange hair, small petite body, and amber eyes that Kuroo could spend hours looking into. Kuroo wanted to know the feeling of knotting his hands into Hinata’s hair while he looked down at his fierce eyes and entere – no Kuroo was definitely not allowed to think about that. But Kuroo so desperately wanted to kiss Hinata. He wanted to kiss the life out of him. Kuroo wanted to sweep Hinata off his feet and never let him go. Kuroo let out a loud groan.

“Bro.”

“What?”

“Clearly you are distressed about this whole thing with Shou. But alas, your cupid has arrived!”

“Oh? Oh ho ho ho?”

“Oh ho ho is right my dear friend.”

“Do tell me more.”

“I have the perfect plan for tonight,” Bokuto beckoned Kuroo, who was curious, closer.

“So here’s what’s going to go down…”

 

Hinata waited outside the Gryffindor dorms, shifting his weight from leg to leg impatiently. Bokuto and Kuroo were supposed to meet him here for the dance, but 15 minutes later, not a single one of the two had shown up.

“Shou! Sorry I’m late,” An out of breath Kuroo came bounding out as the painting swung aside. A bead of sweat trickled down Kuroo’s face and Hinata wanted to wipe it away -

“Are you listening to me?”

“H – huh? What? Sorry,” Hinata said sheepishly, snapping out of his stupor.

“I said Bokuto ditched us for Akaashi,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, fidgeting with the collar on his suit. Hinata just realized what that sentence meant. The two of them. Alone. The two of them would be going to the dance. _Together._ Hinata gulped, trying to fight the huge smile off his face.

“Well, shall we, my brave and courageous escort?” Hinata asked, extending a hand to Kuroo. It was a brave move and Hinata was 99% sure that Kuroo wouldn’t take his hand. Looks like that 1% came true.

Kuroo intertwined their fingers, looking away from Hinata so he could cool his burning face before looking back. Hinata did the same on the other side, his cheeks all puffed up. He felt like his hands would turn into a pile of sweat considering how nervous he was.

The two entered the courtyard, hands still intertwined and cheeks tinted red. Hinata gasped, giggling at how amazing it looked outside. Light bulbs hung in the air, slightly flickering and giving a nice feeling to the night. People in masks of all shapes and sizes swirled around them, the edges of dresses flying through the air and the tails of the boys’ coats fluttering in the wind.

“Would you give me the honor of a dance?” Kuroo asked, nerves seeping into his voice. Hinata whirled around and gaped at Kuroo, quickly nodding before Kuroo changed his mind. Kuroo let out a sigh and whisked Hinata into the dance floor, automatically drawing the boy closer to him.

Hinata’s breath hitched but he didn’t move away; he got closer to Kuroo. This time it was Kuroo who was nearly breathless, his breaths coming in ragged pauses. Kuroo slipped a hand around Hinata’s waist, and tightened the grip on his hand. The two swayed to the music, which was a slow song (that coincidentally came on – no it didn’t. Everyone can see Bokuto sneaking away from the music stand).

“U – uh, nice weather tonight, huh?” Hinata choked out. His tongue itched and felt heavy in his mouth; he had to say _something_ , or else the silence would suffocate him.

“Ah, um, yeah. I really love all those black clouds,” Kuroo retorted, smirking down at Hinata. He hadn’t lost his snarky comments, that was for sure. Hinata stuck his tongue out, but a smile made its way onto his lips.

Hinata was surprised that Kuroo didn’t hear how loud his heart was beating. It felt like it would beat straight out of his chest. Kuroo pressing his fingers together slightly tighter, his breath near his ear when Kuroo leaned down to tell a joke, the occasional bumping together of the knees as they dances, their thighs pressed up together, all of it, the small touches, it was driving Hinata crazy. He wanted to whisk Kuroo away back to his room and admire him in that tuxedo. And then admire the tuxedo on the floor.

The song was over far too soon. They let go of each other and awkwardly started to walk away. Hinata watched Kuroo walking away and he knew it was now or never. Something came over him and he lunged out, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and sprinting towards the gardens, a confused Kuroo in tow. Adrenaline pumped through Hinata, and the warmth of Kuroo’s hand made him smile.

The two stopped in the middle of the gardens, panting and out of breath. Hinata wiped the sweat off his forehead and admired Kuroo as he did the same. Kuroo’s tall slender body was sharply outlined in the bright moonlight, and regardless of what others say, it was the soft parts of Kuroo that Hinata loved.

Not the ‘hard abs’ the girls went crazy over or even the jawline so sharp it could cut a bitch. It was the parts of Kuroo that only Hinata had seen. His love for chemistry and science, even though most of it defied everything they learned at Hogwarts. The soft parts of Kuroo’s stomach that Hinata loved to poke and squish. His lips that would turn into a pout when Hinata would say no to his ideas. And god did Hinata love Kuroo’s ass (that looked _amazing_ in those pants).

The two still had their masks on, their eyes flashing intensely as the two made eye contact. Hinata almost passed out when Kuroo slowly moved forward, softly pulling the mask off Hinata’s face. After a moment, Hinata did the same, causing Kuroo to close his eyes and exhale slowly. Their breaths mixed into one, and Hinata could see every little curve and ridge of Kuroo’s face. The slightly round cheeks that turned into sharp cheekbones, the upturned nose, and his long eyelashes through which his dark eyes were peeking out at him. Hinata loved every bit of it.

“Shou,” Kuroo started, his heart fluttering as he gazed down at Hinata. He stared back, his amber eyes twinkling in the light. Hinata’s small nose was red, and his lips were stained a deep burgundy, making them all the more kissable.

“Kuro, I –“ Before Hinata could say anymore, the last bit of Kuroo’s patience had dwindled away. To shut Hinata up, Kuroo had smashed his lips against his. It wasn’t the most graceful kiss. Hell, it probably wasn’t even pleasant.

But Hinata’s hand knotted into Kuroo’s suit, pulling him closer. Kuroo ran a hand through Hinata’s hair, barely breathing as he pulled away for confirmation. 

"Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to do that - well I did mean to, but if you didn't want to it's like totally fine ah holy fuck what am I saying," Kuroo rasped out, furiously running a hand through his hair as his eyes jumped around. Nervousness poured off him in waves.

“Um Kuroo I really like you. Well obviously you know that, we’re best friends. But like, I like you more than that. I like you the way an artist loves their sketchbook. I want you all to myself and I don’t want to share you with anyone. So basically what I’m saying is I like you the gay way? Wow this is a really shitty confession. Ah I just I don’t know hope you don’t hate me? Well you did kiss me but maybe that was influenced by this atmosphere and –“

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Kuroo growled, lowering his lips to the boy once more. And kiss they did.

Kuroo’s lips met Hinata’s and he pulled Hinata closer to him, gripping him by the waist. Hinata held onto Kuroo’s shoulder, deepening the kiss as Kuroo played with the tufts of Hinata’s hair. Hinata had read about kisses. He’d heard about kisses. He knew how a French kiss worked. But he wasn’t ready for this.

Hinata didn’t realize till a few seconds that somewhere along the route he had opened his mouth anyways. Kuroo bit Hinata’s lower lip and sucked, drawing a moan from him. Kuroo’s hand traveled down Hinata’s back, curving around his waist. The two were smiling into the kiss, their lips curved upwards as Hinata dragged his tongue along Kuroo’s upper lip. The kiss felt and looked sloppy, but it was the best thing in the entire world. Their hands running up and down each other's bodies, their noses awkwardly smushed against each other, the gasping into the kisses, everything - it was all perfect. 

When they pulled apart, their faces were flushed and hair was all over the place. Their lips were puffy, and Hinata’s lipstick had tinted Kuroo’s lips a light purple. Kuroo laced their fingers together after they silently agreed to go back to their dorms. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“You never said it back.”

“Said what?”

“Don’t tease me!”

 

“I like you too. A lot,” Kuroo whispered, staring up at the night sky. Hinata squeezed his hand, resting his head against Kuroo’s arm.

“I like you a lot too. Even your snarky and asshole tendencies.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Their laughter echoed through the empty Hogwarts castle, and all was well.

 

Or was it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey sorry for the wait! Don't get used to all the happy ~ Contact me @ fluffyhinata on tumblr !


End file.
